


Missing You

by MLGroves



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLGroves/pseuds/MLGroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Komali/Medli Story: Once upon a time, a Rito flew across the sea to pick a flower- never knowing that his true flower was slowly wilting. Post Windwaker/Slight Divergence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lonely Night

**Author's Note:**

> When I first beat The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, I had a plot bunny in my head that wouldn't let me go. This is that little bunny, hopping along and doing what it wants. All the events of Wind Waker happened except for a minor change at the ending, where instead of Medli and Makar returning to their homes, they're left behind in the temples to continue their prayer.

She had been here for… how long? A few days maybe- what if she had really been inside this dreary place for months or even years? She really didn't know as the days in her mind had all merged together. She had only seen the sun when it peeked through the holes in the ceiling ( the one's that she had helped open all that time ago.) or when she was outside for fresh air, but that rarely happened anymore. She had come to do her duty, to actually do well in this world, which was something she never had the chance to do before. Yet, now what was she to do? Her heart told her that the evil had dwindled and passed and that her prayers were no longer in need right now. She wanted to believe that dearly and she wanted to know she could leave after fulfilling her duty so she could finally live a normal life. However, something else in side of her said that this was her life now, and there was no turning back.

Her footsteps always echoed within these walls during the day. It became the only music that she could listen to that wasn't created by her own blistered fingers dancing across a harp. She had prayed too much she gathered, for now her hands were callused and torn. It pained her just to hold anything. Even her only possession- her golden Harp- had not been unstrung from her back for fear her fingers would smart and drop it to the ground, cracking it or worse. She was alone now that the monsters from long ago were gone, destroyed, never to return again. Her only company was her voice when she'd get so lonely and talk to herself within the deep confines of the temples chambers. When she had first come here, she had only seen the more important parts of the temple, but being stuck here for so long had struck her curiosity, and now she had found plenty more chambers for her to explore.

She didn't want to explore anymore though.

She hated staying here cooped up with no one to talk to. As far as she was concerned, she had nothing left to do either. Just finding food for her to eat day by day had become hard since she had to teach herself to catch the nasty crabs on the outside and cook them herself. They weren't easy to catch mind, and she still thought there was sand stuck in her clothes in odd places. Even using the restroom had become a chore for her and she actually realized how the fish must feel to swim in an area where their own sultry remains stayed. It made her feel rather sorry for them really. Now though, she wasn't outside. She was inside, walking in the gloomy corridors of the temple, wandering this way and that just as she did every day to pass the time.

Her mind wondered, thinking about what her duty was here, if she needed to continue or not. Her heart soared to think about her old life, her old job...-Her old friend. How she missed that boy so much. She often worried about him, wondering if the Hero of Winds had really kept his promised and kept care of him for her. She felt just like a mother worrying over their missing child, or maybe it wasn't exactly like a mother, but it was the only way she could describe it.

Her foot steps continued their blatant march, boring and dull just as they always had been. Everything seemed too gloomy in the rooms she walked through, but her eyes had adjusted to the light change rather well. At times she often scared herself on how used to the place she had become. When at first she had been scared out of her wits just to enter with a friend by her side. How she wished she had one now. Her feet padded against the ever familiar wooden bridge that would lead her to the very door she wanted to enter. The only room that had a more home-like feel to it so she could sleep and wait for another day's boredom and another day's sorrow. She nearly half expected to see a large blue bubble appear to attack her, but she shook the memories from her mind now. They were gone and good riddance to them.

There was another reason why she loved to enter this room though. The deeper chambers of the temple, the only place she can pay homage to the legendary sword. It was the only area where she actually had to use her wings to reach it. She rarely ever got to use them and they needed their exercise before she even so much as forgot how to lift herself through the air. It hurt her, to engulf her arms into the feathers that they'd become and flap them consistently enough to allow her into the air. Her arms had grown weak and frail over the days and it took all she had just to feel the tiny gust of wind from the force of her wings to flip through her hair before she had to painfully land in front of the large doors of the inner chambers.

Tears could have stung her eyes. She felt as if her entire being was torn in half. Unable to fly to her best abilities and unable to leave this abysmal hell. Was doing the world a favor such a bad thing for her?

The doors slammed shut behind her and her red eyes blinked in confusion. She had reached this room already? She could have sworn it took longer then that. Normally she'd notice every nook and cranny before she entered this room, but for some reason she didn't even remember half of her trip to the large room. She stopped questioning it however, and walked gently to the center. The golden _Triforce_ symbol lay embedded on the ground, glowing in a small blue light from the force of all her prayers. The sword would still be powered now. She no longer needed to call upon the Goddess' to ensure this.

Suddenly, her legs buckled and she fell down upon the relic embedded in the cold hard floor. Her bed she had made from a few odds and ends was just on the other side of the large circular room. Yet today she didn't feel like moving towards it. She just wanted to lie upon this sigil where her prayers normally where held. Hoping that it could give her some company, some solace. Even just a little. "What ever went wrong?" She asked herself. A small tear streaking through her eye to drip off the end of her beak. "I know this is the destiny I have fallen into, but why do I feel so helpless and lonely?" She received no answered. Just the silent sobs of her aching heart.

The harp strings of the golden harp on her back gleamed from the lights shining down from the ceiling, showing to her that it was still midday. She felt so exhausted though and didn't want to wait until the light disappeared. The room was pitch black at night and it often scared her. It was a room so black she felt as if she was in a living nightmare during the darkest hours. Feebly, she curled up into herself, with tears pouring from her eyes as her sight grew blurry. She had tried to fly away at one point, to get a new life started up for her, but her wings were too weak. She couldn't even make it halfway to Outset Island unless she wanted to drown in the Great Sea waters. She was stuck here… She couldn't escape. It was a terrible weight to think about.

"…Komali…" She whispered lightly to herself, wiping a tear from her stained cheeks. "Do you miss me as much as I miss you?" Her sight went dark before a small answer could even reach her mind.

Thus, Medli, the Sage of the Earth Temple fell asleep where she lay.

 

 

"GAH!" Noised filled the darkened room as a silhouette shot up from the blankets of their canopy bed. Heavy breathing could be heard as a boy tried to catch his breath from the cold sweat he had received. It was the fifth nightmare he had that week and still he could never get over the shock of it. His wide crimson eyes stared around in his dark room and he could barely see the outlines of his dresser nearby. He never used to get nightmares like this. Once upon a time, he had always been happy. Then his Grandmother had died and everything had crashed. At one point, they had stopped- once his courage to continue through his responsibilities had been regained. However...

-Now, he wondered, where could his courage have run off too in such a time?

His hand from the shadows of his barely lit room reached over and clasped a small knob attached to an oil gas lamp, slowly illuminating the area around him so he could see clearly. Yes, he was still in his room. Just like he woke up every night from such excursions, but he still felt as if he was missing something.

Komali of the Rito tribe shook his white and brown hair across his head and slightly slapped himself across the cheek. Who was he kidding? He'd been this timid and messed up ever since _she_ had left him without so much as a word of good-bye. He hadn't even known she was gone by the time he had arrived with her gift. Her gift to make her smile; something he was sure to never see again. He had grown, yes, from a stubborn little boy to a full grown Rito. His father was sure that he would become a great Chief when it came his time, but he didn't feel it. That sparkle of light which always made him look forward to such things was gone. He didn't have his friend to spill his worries and his achievements to anymore. He didn't have his best friend, the one that treated him so nicely as soon as his Grandmother had passed. She was gone and he could tell that's why his nightmares wouldn't leave him be.

As quickly as he had woken, Komali swiftly laid back down in his bed and covered himself up to the chin to ensure his own warmth. His eyes closed and he didn't bother to even shut the light back off. He'd let it burn out for the night. The boy didn't feel up to sleeping in eternal darkness right now. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought he felt ready to cry out his sorrow and confusion. Instead he gently rolled over, so the light wouldn't reach his eyelids and closed them for his own security.

"…Medli, why did you go?" He mumbled in a light whisper, before sleep took him into another world of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little too caught up with life and planning out NaNoWriMo. (That's Nation Novel Writing Month if anyone is curious.) So I accidentally forgot to start the weekly updates to this. Sorry about that!

"No, no, NO! That's not right at all!"

**TWHAP!**

'Ow!' Komali winced as the wooden pointer slammed down onto the tips of his fingers once the protection of feathers had dispersed from his arms. He withdrew his hand away from his new teacher and held it close to his chest, eyes glittering in pain. He had been in that room all morning practicing for his coronation ceremony and his instructor wasn't exactly being easy on him. "Young man, you've been fully matured as a Rito for the past three months!" His pointed ears twitched as he heard the older female reprimand him for the umpteenth time that day. Why were older Rito women so mean? "Your coming of age coronation ceremony as your Father's heir is happening in a Month and you STILL can't get the movements right! You were doing so well yesterday, now you can't seem to get your head out of the clouds! What is going on in that head of yours?"

As she continued her ranting and raving, Komali quickly tuned her out while she swung the pointer stick around in the air. His hand was now red from all the smacks that had been dealt and he clearly wished he was stuffed back in his room right now.

The Rito Prince had been putting up with this for the past week now. His father, the Chief of the Rito had finally decided that he was old enough to learn the ways of being Cheif in order to success the older Rito when the time came. Almost immediately he had been fitted for new robes for his coronation: And if getting stabbed with pins and needles wasn't torture enough, he now had to put up with this female instructor teaching him how to act during the ceremony. Already the entire ceremony was etched into his memory, but she just couldn't stand the way he walked or even flew. So, they had been _practicing_ his 'trot' to be more 'Chiefly' and had even had him practicing his flying skills for when the crown of the heir would be placed upon his head. It wasn't even a crowd that he'd _keep_ after the ceremony. It was only for show!

He never felt so tortured in his entire life.

"Are you even **listening** to me!" The shout of his instructor interrupted him from his reverie and the wooden pointer contacted with his head. His crimson eyes closed in pain as he hissed. The glare of death appearing on the older Rito's face, however, kept him from yelling out at her.

"Y-yes, I am Madam Cardui…" He managed to hiss out, hoping she'd believe him and save him the pain of being whacked in the head again.

Fortunately, her face brightened and she grinned, apparently she did believe him. "Good! Now, let's try it again. Remember, when your father graces you with the Heir Crown- you must flap your wings gracefully to reach him without so much as a falter or hesitation. Now, we'll keep trying this over and over again until you get this down _perfectly_ , got it?"

Komali nodded his head and twirled his arms lightly to relax the muscles in his arms. They were already sore from all the practice he'd been doing and he was sure they were going to be dead weight by the time it was noon tomorrow. Sighing to himself so the evil instructor wouldn't hear, he leaped into the air gracefully as his arms engulfed themselves in wings and lifted him into the air once more. So, the rest of the morning started like thus, with the yells of disappointment coming from the instructor and the groans of pain and exasperation coming from the young prince.

Sometimes, he wished Medli could have been his instructor.

* * *

Medli wasn't in a good mood. Well, she was hardly ever in a good mood these days, but currently she felt as if banging her head against the wall wouldn't even be enough to make her feel better. She had woken up in the middle of the night –assuming since it was pitch black all over the place- from a nightmare that didn't seem to want her to let her fall back into slumber. Having nothing else better to do, she had begun her regular morning prayers at the Tri-force symbol on the ground in the deep inner chambers. Now, she was trying to get herself up to the font of the temple to try and catch herself something to eat. The problem was she just couldn't seem to get out of the Inner Chambers for some reason this morning.

Upon normal circumstances, she'd fly up to the higher crevices of the walls, enter the stony steps and find her way out quick and easy. Only this morning proved to be different. Her wings were sore from not being used properly and didn't seem to respond to her commands anymore. Every time she'd start flying from one end of the huge room to the other, her wings would give out halfway and she'd find herself tumbling to the deeper ground below. She was on her seventh try of flying to the area she needed to be now, and already she was bruised and battered more so than usual with a hunger so strong the stomach pain was enough to make her insides bleed in. She had managed to grab against the vines hanging against the walls from a shorter distance of flying this time. So now she was using her frail, weak arms to pulls herself up to another ledge before starting her climb once more. Sometimes, she wondered why she put herself through this torture and didn't just let herself starve or fall to her death.

Her crimson eyes closed and she winced from the smarting pain in her arm sockets. She was nearing one of the closer outcroppings now and already her arms were numb and ready to give out. She knew why she didn't allow herself to die though. She just didn't understand why that image in her mind kept her going. "Unh!" She grunted out as her feet pushed against the stony wall hard enough to send her up to the next ledge. She slipped lightly, nearly falling to the hard ground before her weak arms gripped against the ledge and slowly, _painfully_ , pulled herself up. She sighed in exasperation and leaned against the wall, flat on the ground, panting for air.

"That's it…" She muttered in a defeated tone of voice, chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. Her arms stung more and she gently rubbed her shoulders to soothe the pain. "I'm not going to those inner chambers ever **again**. If this keeps up, I'll end up being stuck down here!" She scared herself when she spoke out loud. The voice that she heard didn't seem to sound like the voice she thought it would. It sounded old, like her voice box was breaking. It scared her that she could sound like an old lady when she was barely a n adult in Rito terms.

Her eyes opened once more as the pain died away for a few minutes. Blinking back a stray tear in her eye she stared up at the high ceiling above, wondering why she didn't end her pain with just a drop from a ledge. It would be so easy to do; she'd have her rest as well. Just inching off the ledge she was on and not bracing her fall with wings would give her the peace she deserved. _Death definitely sounds better then this hell…_ She thought gloomily as her gaze turned to the edge in a thoughtful expression.

However, a sudden vision of a Rito boy with black and white hair and a stubborn attitude sprung up into her mind. Medli quickly backed up into the wall and visibly cringed.

"Oh no!" She wailed out, bowing immediately and blinking her eyes in tears. "Komali what are you doing here!" She was met with silence as the vision s lowly faded away. She blinked once more, letting a tear actually fall and slither down her cheek. She had just seen something that wasn't real: she was going insane.

"..No… I can't die... Not like this… Komali…" She heaved her body up once more and stared up once. "…Can't you help me?"She wouldn't allow herself to die. She couldn't see her friend that she loved dearly, but she knew down in her heart that he'd never forgive her if she died. She'd be strong, even if insane.

She stood up and started her climb again, trying her best to ignore the pain that racked her body.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

He sat there. Stared dumbly at the wall and blinked as if trying to comprehend how a wall could very much show the very meaning to life's existence. A Foolish thing to think indeed, but he was willing to try anything to keep his mind off of all that was happening to him now. Nothing seemed to _work_ ; however, it seemed that all his concentration to staring at a wall was not concentrated far enough.

An insistent tapping erupted upon his shoulder and he tried his best to ignore it.

There was a small crack on the wall. A fine diversion to his predicament! He watched it move in a craggy line up and down the wall. So interesting, yet so boring. He refused to look away and instead began staring at the crack as if he could very well sink into it. He wanted to sink into it. It would be so much better then what he was going through now. So much _easier_ than being nice and so much happier lived then what he was feeling right now.

The tapping refused to go away.

….

Damn.

His crimson eyes slowly turned as he craned his head sideways to look upon the owner of the tan hand that refused to leave his annoyed mind in peace. Almost immediately, as if he was being stared upon by the God Valoo himself, his eyes dilated to small pinpoints and he immediately turned in his seat muttering out small apologies.

"Komali, what is it with you and ignoring your own father?" The Chief Rito inquired staring at him with a finger still on his smaller shoulder. Komali's cheeks slightly flushed.

"Sorry, Father…" He muttered and bowed his head slightly in shame. "I did not know it was you who was tapping." He was met with another stare that made his mind cringe.

"Does that mean you would have ignored someone else intentionally, my son?" His father countered with a raised eyebrow. The only thing that made him look less stoic than usual. "Funny, I thought I taught my son to respect those that wanted his attention, not shun them."

Insert another blush upon the young prince's cheeks once more.

He wanted to answer back. He really did. Although, to answer back would mean to tell him how officially _boring_ and _annoying_ this gathering in the main hall was. That wouldn't serve him any justice since it would cause him another reprimand from his rather grumpy father. He did want to answer though, he really did.

His through and mouth just didn't want to cooperate with him at the precise moment. So instead, he just stared ashamedly at his father –the chief- and muttered incoherently. His father immediately rolled his eyes. Once he judged that his son wasn't really going to say anything of use for a few more moments, he opted to speak instead. With smooth grace, he lifted his robe adorned arm off his son shoulder and folded it gently with his other one. He barely made the rest of his regal robes sway in the process before he spoke.

"Since you can't come up with a legitimate argument to my assumption, I'll just make you stop ignoring the rest of our visitors." He muttered, Komali would have definitely objected to this, but the tons of final in his father's voice kept his beak shut. With quite a strong grip, he felt the chief suddenly grasp a hold of his small shoulders and forced him to stand before adding, "This is a gathering in your honor, it would be best if you stop ignoring the rest of the fledglings here who would like to make your acquaintance."

_Fledglings? More like females my age, with new wings or not looking to impress me._ Were the words forming in the very unhappy prince's head. He sighed none the less and followed the strong hands of his father that began leading him to a rather small group of giggling girls.

They reminded him of cuckoos clucking and going on before they went extinct.

How did he come to get here though? He wondered as he continued being led to the girls. He remembered vaguely that to be there in the first place he had to have been the son of his father who was indeed the chief as every one knew that had a brain within their skull. The others would have to be the fact he was coming of age to be completely known as the Heir to the throne. –As he had been practicing tiresomely for his coronation ceremony for the past few weeks.-

What made him really be here though, was the fact he had refused to choose a 'date' for his coronation. It was custom for the prince or princess to have someone they were fond of there with them to dance the first dance before the ceremony could commence, yet he refused to choose a girl for such a thing. There just weren't any his type.

Not any that was on this island at the precise moment that is. He shook his head to keep the thought of the chestnut haired girl out of his mind for a little longer.

He didn't have much time to think about all the wrong things in life that seemed to have it out for him this very day though. For he was finally led amongst the group of girls and could very much hear all that they were talking about. Boys, flying, new wings, weather their wings would make them look pretty or not, and oh, one of his newest favorites, Him! Note sarcasm there. They really DID remind him of those extinct cuckoos! Did they EVER shut up?

"Ladies…" His father's smooth, stoic voice cut into their talking. Immediately, Komali noticed, all of their chattered just drifted away as they gazed upon the very man that was their chieftain. Almost as if they never thought they'd see the day when he spoke to them directly. Rather silly though since he pretty much said hello to them every day since it was rather hard NOT to see or HEAR them on a small island such as this.

"My son would like to have a talk with you, you know, get to know the girl's around here a little better since he knows so little of you all."

He felt as if the only remaining sanity he had left was shattered like a fire arrow on ice. If it weren't for the fact he was musing over how girls chatting were much like cuckoos squawking, he would have probably screamed like a maniac.

They of course, just blinked over to the now tall prince and giggled at him. Some girls flipped the hair out of their eyes and smiled shyly while others gave him looks of disdain as if he were a bug that needed to be squashed on. Of course, the one's that stared at him like that were the ones that he had met countless times before and would probably meet countless times again. Apparently they didn't much like his attitude towards their flaunting.

"Yes Chief!" They all chorused though, immediately causing his father to walk off, leaving him completely alone with a drabble of females around his age. How he wanted to shrink into himself right now.

He blinked. They were all staring at him now. Apparently waiting for him to say something to them as some leaned over and whispered to another and more giggled lightly at his countenance. What exactly did they expect him to say anyways? He wasn't entirely sure. So he just stood there-

-and blinked.

A cough from across the room sounding much like his Father spurred him into action.

"Good day ladies…" He drawled out, wishing that Valoo himself would come down and swallow him whole. He blinked once more, waiting for their reaction… Hoping amongst all hope they'd lose interest and walk away or something.

One giggled.

Then suddenly the rest just followed suit and giggled as well.

He blinked yet again.

It was like they were playing 'follow the leader'. When one would act, the rest would as well with only a minor few acting differently. He felt as if he was staring at a bunch of clones; a bunch of clones that kept eyeing him like they could just lure him in with their looks. Not likely.

Then, when he was hoping for a reason to walk away from their non stop giggling-

"Hello, Komali, you look rather cute in that bluish green outfit of yours."

-One of them spoke causing his heart to bowel down into the pit of his stomach in disappointed. He groaned mentally when he recognized who the girl was as well.

"Thanks… I guess." He answered back in reply. Clearly not wanting said girl to speak to him again. She smiled a flashy grin and twirled a golden lock of hair between her fingers.

"Tell me, are the green boots worn to honor the Hero that calmed Valoo all those months ago?" She sounded rather, uninterested when she asked this. He just nodded his head, really not wanting to answer.

Although, this caused a sudden uproar of the rest of the girls talking.

"Oh my, you knew that boy personally didn't you!"

"What was he like in person?"

"Is he as strong and handsome as you?"

"Why haven't you chosen a date to your coronation yet?"

"Have you brushed your hair this morning? It looks rather untended to."

"Well I could tend to your hair if you wanted me to Prince Komali…."

He felt the surprising urge to puke when he caught the underlying tones in the last girl's voice. With slight steps, he slowly backed away so their questions wouldn't become nearly so hard hearing against his pointed ears and he hoped for it all to end within time. It had to end sometime right? Things like this just didn't last forever right?

….

Right?

Apparently, noticing his discomfort, the golden haired fledgling some how silenced the rest of the girls and smiled pettily at him.

"Your father isn't happy with you not choosing a date, Komali…" She muttered lightly, eyeing him in a way he just wanted to fly away and never return. "Best choose one quickly so you're not dancing by yourself on coronation."

He just couldn't help himself when he said this.

"Well I'm sure dancing by myself would save me from my feet getting stomped on by someone like you now wouldn't it?" A small grin lit up on his face when the blonde's countenance darkened as she leered at him. The rest of the girls either giggled or gasped at his sudden rudeness.

"How rude!"

"I found it rather funny, myself."

"You would! You find anything funny!"

"Not true!"

"I think he looked cute when he said that!"

"Oh be quiet! He has no manners!"

He felt the beginnings of a headache come up between his temple as the girls started their chatter once more. Seemingly getting themselves into a rather small argument, he found himself a small opening and decided to grab it by the horns.

A Few seconds later, the argument ended and the girls turned back around to talk to their _Prince Charming-_

-Only to find him on the other side of the room, slipping out one of the back doors.

-

Thank Valoo he was in his room now. He was draped completely across his bed, still dressed in his regal clothes while gently holding a closed book off the bed in his hands. It was a journal that looked old but well used and apparently had just been recently written in as well. His crimson eyes just continued staring at the leather-bound book swaying in his hands.

He told nothing, but the truth when he wrote in that book. And like he mentioned in one of his last entries of his daily life, Komali knew that he would probably have another dream of Medli walking through a dank temple looking area being half starved again. That dream never seemed to leave him be.

His mind swam back into focus as he thought about the Coronation Ceremony. She was supposed to be there; had even talked about being there for him when the time came. She even said she'd make up a song for him on her harp! Would she…-

\- could he dare to hope maybe she'd keep up on that promise?

His eyes stared at the journal as it quickly slipped from his hands and plopped onto the floor.

"No way." He muttered as he rolled over onto his back. His hands folded up behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. "No, I learned that happy endings never happen, so why wish for something like that to happen?" He sighed again.

Why was life so depressing?

His eyes narrowed as he continued staring at the texture of the ceiling. The more he thought the less of the ceiling he saw how ever. Instead he saw the one thing that had been plaguing his mind at night. Those nightmares…Those bloody, horrified, nightmares… All about _her._  
  
He could see her. Just as he did in those dreams. Tripping and stumbling against stone steps. Staring around blearily as if she could pass out at any second. She never did look like her old self that he remembered. She always looked older, with clothes ripped and dirty and callused hands with blisters. Her hair would be a mess and tears would be in her eyes while her cheeks would be dried with old ones. She'd be walking, stumbling… She would then fall to the ground, crying his name-

-and never get up again-

-Until he woke up that is.

He shook his head and the vision became a ceiling once more. He sighed and began to gnaw lightly on his lip from his troubles. It was all too complicated. There were so many unknowns he didn't really know what to think. Where was she for that matter? Where did she go? Why did she go?

His eyes widened slightly as he choked back an urge to sob and cry.

Was she even alive?

 


	4. Chapter 4

She was in pain.

There was no other way to describe it other then pain. As she watched her leg amidst the solid marble of stone drip the luminescent red of blood down her pale legs and off onto the floor. Her eyes had scrunched up as she stared, wondering how the cut had ever come to be there and what it was that she was feeling at the precise amount of time. Something wet like a tear spilled down her cheek as her bottom lip quivered as the stinging continued in her leg.

Ahh, that's what it was. She had thought to herself. Her leg was in pain from the fall she had just witnessed and been a part of earlier. Indeed she had been trying to regain her strength by running up and down one of the large amount of stairs. If she could regain her strength, then it wouldn't be that too bad of a hell hole right?

Alas, however she had fallen on her way down one of the flights and now here she was staring at her quivering knee as it bled to voice out its pain. Her eyebrows furrowed further because she could have sworn she had swiped against something very sharp as well. She just couldn't put her talon on what ever it could be she had touched. As old as the stairs were, they were as smooth as bone so that just left her to nothing but confusion. She wasn't too keen on thinking about that right now though, the blood was still dripping and she found herself to be feeling quite sticky on parts of her leg and her white socks where getting stained in red instead of dirt as they had been doing.

You'd think that being a Sage would mean she'd get some new things of clothes every one in awhile. Guess not. She'd have to make the essentials, yet she didn't have a clue how. Once again she found herself laughing at the thought of her fate. Only her laugh switched to a hiccup as another tear slid down her cheek.

Oh yes, she was still in pain.

"….ow?" She puzzled to find the right words for her predicament. It was rather odd really, she could feel it stinging and yet it wasn't nearly as bad as she would have thought of it a few months back before coming here. She wasn't even sure if it was pain that she was feeling right now. Nope, she wasn't sure at all and that's what puzzled her. When she could normally figure out all that she was feeling, she was now lost in unknowing. She was so blank minded from it all that she had forgotten to pray for the past three days. It was three days was it? She still didn't know when Day turned to night and vice versa, it was very confusing to say in the least.

Oh, this is stupid. She found herself thinking once more. I'm just sitting here watching my leg bleed and not doing anything about it! Stupid Medli stupid! It could get infected! With those last thoughts the ripping of clothes could be heard ringing in her ears next as she found herself ripping a bit of cloth off the hem of her robes before wrapping them gently around her bleeding leg. She squeezed the fabric tightly, making her eyes flinch from the pain it caused and soon had it tied in a lovely little knot that she could have seen herself gushing over its 'cuteness' just months ago.

"Wait...gush at its cuteness?" She murmured out loud. She nearly laughed again when she found how stupid that sounded. Even she would have found that stupid before she came here! Her thoughts stopped for a split second.

Was she forgetting how she really was?

She shook her head knocking the thoughts away before forcing herself to stand once more. She winced again, but didn't falter and looked at the stairs. They were shining amidst the skylights above her saying that it was high noon probably and the flight looked as innocent as ever. As if no one could ever dream that she had tripped and skinned her knee up on it.

Bloody bastard she found herself thinking and nearly gasped at the fact she was cussing in her mind in one of the places she should be watching her mouth in. Her arms shrugged and she held the harp against her back tightly before trudging up the stairs once more.

Yes, her leg was now in pain, but she wanted to make herself stronger. Healthier so to speak; it was good that she was so frail and weak at this point in time and she had promised herself that she'd go on. She promised Komali. Even though he wasn't there to hear it, it was a promise nonetheless and she'd be sure to keep it until the day she died. She wouldn't let herself go down again like she had done. Although this place was just so depressing it was hard to keep at it.

She still had visions of him. Weird one's that made her think that he was standing there when he really wasn't. She was so sure that she had gone insane by then. No matter, she'd continue up the stairs anyways.

She walked and she walked while thinking about other things she could do to keep herself in full prime form. She could still practice catching the crabs for dinner when she exited the Temple Rarely. That was always hard to do because those slimy critters skittered so fast across the sand it was hard to even get pinched by them and she had gotten pinched by them plenty of times before. Another problem she'd have to work with, her wings. Yes, those were the worse part on her always getting weaker and weaker. She could have at least flown short distances a few months back, but now she couldn't even fly five feet without huffing and crying out from the pain of it all.

The perfect solution though, she gathered would be the cage like thing up in the main room. Yes, that could work. It had a hole in the top making the perfect resting area and space. She could just use it as practice to try and fly up to there once a day. She knew she wouldn't be able to do it at first, but with a little effort it might actually work.

She was still walking lost in these thoughts when she felt her foot rub up against something very hard and made of metal causing her to nearly lean foreword and fall yet again.

"Yikes!" She hissed while bouncing on one foot up a step and then another before flailing her arms backwards. "Uh-wo-aho!" Her foot stepped back one flight and she heard a tinking sound of steel against floor before her balance was regained.

Her eyes blinked. She could have sworn she was standing on something that was not the flight of stairs she was standing on. She felt a small slip and cringed her eyes closed again thinking she was going to start another downward fall, but seconds turned into a minute and she found her crimson orbs opening yet again to glance down at the murky ground to see shining silver beneath her feet,

Shining silver, shaped like a shield.

"Hn?" She grunted lightly before stepping up a stair and promptly sitting herself down with only a mere wince from her knee. Her pale hand slipped out and she nearly gasped at how frail the hand looked before its finger tips touched lightly against the object she had been standing on, it was smooth yet course at the same time. As if it was rather old. Curiosity set in and she found herself feeling around for an edge, once found she gripped it and gently pulled it out against the crevice of the stair.

She had been right. It was a shield. A shield that had nearly knocked her flat off her feet and down the flight of stairs again! She nearly chucked it into a wall in agitation at that thought, but stopped when she noticed the red glinting from the other side. With curious instead of agitation taking hold of her, she gently flipped it over and nearly felt her heart stop beating. It was a shield alright, a shield she was all familiar with seeing.

"…Link…" she murmured softly at the remembrance of her friend. This was indeed his shield. She remembered all too clearly when he had left it behind. It was in this very temple and she had been with him as he found the Mirror shield. After adorning it with his Master Sword, he had placed his old shield gently against the wall asking her to take care of it for him when he had left. How it had gotten on this flight of stairs, she really didn't have a clue…

It was his shield though… and she suddenly found herself missing her dear friend so much that her heart nearly wrenched open.

"…I wonder if he and Tetra ever got along nicely…" She wondered partially out loud remember the stories he had told her of the brave pirate and how she had actually ended up being the Princess Zelda. During his stories she could clearly see infatuation against his features nearly making her giggle at his lack of knowledge towards his own feelings to the pirate.

Her thoughts shattered from that when a Red eyed boy Rito fell upon the conscious of her mind. Quite suddenly, her reminiscent thoughts changed and she found another small tear falling down her cheek.

"Link… I know you can't hear me.." She muttered while rubbing the shield softly and holding it against her breast as though to comfort herself. "But I do hope that you have kept your promise and have been watching Komali for me… I just wish I knew how he was doing, y'know?"

She felt so silly. It was almost as if she thought Link could hear her through the shield. Of course, that wasn't happening anytime soon. Old decrepit shields were not magic, even if they were used by the old Hero from a hundred years before. That just never happened. Again another tear feel down her cheek, yet she shrugged it away and stood, placing the shield up against her harp to hold and began her trudging up and down the flight of stairs once more.

She would stay strong, and maybe. Just maybe, she'd see Link again. He knew his way around and maybe he'd want to see her for a small visit. Maybe, just maybe he could give her some information. She'd hope and pray for that to happen, no matter how unlikely it would seem to be.

-0-

"Komali! Open this door right this instant!" A loud banging sound could be heard as a door nearly fell off its hinges. The sound was so loud and shocking that a mere Rito boy lost within sleep had leaped off his bed in fright and found himself hopelessly tangled in the covered of his bed on the floor with his bottom sticking up in the air.

"Grrhnngra?"….Even his vocabulary was lacking from his out of sleep state.

Bang band went the door anyways and the boy found himself slowly trying to get loose from his bed sheets. Only since his eyes were firmly shut from his weariness he couldn't even see his own fingers to realize that all he was doing was successfully inching himself under the bed to leave his behind sticking firmly out even more. The scene would have been even more humorous if tail feathers had sprouted out from him.

"Komali!" The stern voice of his father roared through the door. The boys eyes shot open finally as he realized the predicament.

"Uhh...Wah! Just a second fath-oof!" In his hurry to run to the door, he had forgotten that he was now blind beneath his bed and promptly smacked his forehead against the bed springs. He saw stars for a few moments before regaining his bearings and helplessly shuffling out and about to get out from the covers and away from his new found prison; the bed.

It was all too soon after this that the head Chief got his impatience in high standards and decided to try to pound the door down again. With a loud thud and a crack, the door swung open wildly before trouncing to the floor clearly broken and leaving a very angered Rito Chief behind it with his fist raised foreword. He was about ready to walk in and box his sons ears before he blinked and saw what it was that had held his son up from opening the door.

A butt was what had greeted him. A butt clad in pajama's sticking in the air and wriggling to and fro from under the bed as blankets and sheets shuffled this way and that in a large tangle. Noises of grunts and squeaks could be heard as the boy in question was still trying to get himself loose.

All bits of anger receded immediately and Komali found rumors and laughter flowing around him in a bit of a premonition when his fathers booming laughter roared out. Indeed, his father was now pointing and laughing in mirth as tears crawled out of his eyes from the funny sight.

The weird thing was that Komali thought he heard a very familiar person ringing in laughter inside the room as well. He couldn't wonder about his thoughts on that for too long when he suddenly felt four rather strong hands grabbing him about the waist and yanking him out from under the bed causing his head to have another nasty little meeting with the bed post.

"OW! Watch it!" He hissed trying to scramble away to save himself from further abuse. He was met with more laughter thought as small hands tried to grasp the blanket off his face.

The next he knew was that the blanket was long gone off his face, he was covered in a huge pile of blankets and could barely move and he could breathe again. Indeed he was so flabbergasted at all that had happened that he barely noticed the mirth filled blue eyes of the other person in the room before glancing back over to his father who was still trying to get a hold of himself as he laughed at his sons expense.

"Err..." He couldn't quite find what he wanted to say. "…Good morning Father, may I ask what you are doing in my room?" These were the words that had flown out of his mouth a split second later, but he could hear his mind screaming, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND LET ME DIE OF EMBARASSMENT!" instead.

"Ahem…" His father finally gained his voice back as laughter died down and he smirked lightly at the boy lying against the floor looking oddly like he had just poked his head out of an egg. "Well, I was coming here to inform you of something, but I didn't know I was going to gain some early morning entertainment from my son instead of a jester when I had come in…" Small chuckles of laughter exited him again as Komali forced himself to not glare and spout out curses while a blush crept onto his cheeks.

Then it hit him. Amidst the darkness of his embarrassed mind he realized that his father came to tell him something… and that he had seen blue eyes earlier after the curtain of darkness had dropped from his eyes.

He just had to ask, "What were you going to inform me of?" His father stopped chuckling and grinned at him as the question came out. Instead of a replying answer though, he just merely waved his hands over to the other side of his room. With curious eyes, Komali found himself following the hand movement and seeing the object of information.

His eyes widened when he came upon soft blue eyes, a tuft of blond hair and a very hot looking, dark green hat atop a small head. He nearly toppled under the covered again.

"Link!" He gasped out, and indeed it was Link, for he merely grinned a toothy grinned and waved a hand shyly.

"Good to see you too, Komali." He said with amusement clearly in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update- some good news is that this story is completely finished so I'll be getting the rest of the chapters up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Komali was astounded that he was actually talking to Link again. After so many months he had long thought that the green clad boy had moved on to other seas along with the rouge pirate Tetra. Yet here he was sitting her with him outside along the take off docks where other Ritos flew off daily talking as if only a day had passed since they had last seen each other.

There were some differences that set off how much time had passed though, the young prince knew this. Even he had changed slightly by growing much taller and gaining black atop his hair instead of along the base of it while his beak even seemed to grow that sharper as well, but even with these differences, Link's seemed to outnumber them easily.

He had grown.

Quite literally, he shot up like a weed since Komali remembered the short little boy that ran into his room that day he held the Din's Pearl in his hands while laying atop his bed. Now Link was taller then him by at least two inches and his once boyish face seemed a bit sharper now and not so childish anymore. Even his clothes had changed, but oddly enough, they were still green and oddly resembled that old hot Tunic he wore. His smiles were softer and not as wide as well and the shape of his face seemed to be growing all that more narrowed by the day. Komali estimated that it was probably going to turn into a rather smooth finely toned shape of an adult by the time he was sixteen at this rate, but still; He was still much different looking then what he had been.

He briefly wondered if Medli had changed as well in ways like this, but the thought seemed to sink his high spirits down and was immediately squashed for further evaluation later.

"So…" Link said to him, stretching his hands behind his head and staring off into the clouds above them. "How are things here for you; with the Ceremony about to happen and all?"

"You honestly want to know?" Komali asked while sighing. Link merely sent him a glance while grinning showing off a bit of his white teeth in the process allowing a bit of his old boyishness to poke out.

"Well that is why I would ask, right?" He asked, raising a golden brow to bring upon an almost cute innocent look. The Rito didn't seem to notice, almost as if he was used to this sort of behavior from the young hero.

"Well… I can't tell you."

"What? Why not!"

"… That's because… umm… The great Valoo will curse you if you ever found out!"

Almost seemingly on cue, a great roar from atop the mountain echoed down to them almost as if to protest to this accusation. Link immediately started chuckling as the other boy blushed lightly as if he were some little kid getting caught pulling a nasty prank.  
"Sure Komali," Link joked lightly, "and Tetra is going to get down on one knee and ask me to marry her."

The sarcasm was apparent, but Komali's grin showed he wasn't letting the joke stand out as one. With a feigned mock of surprise he gave his friend a sympathetic look. "She hasn't yet? Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that-ack!" He bounced back laughing as a hand came out from links green clad arm and bonked him on the shoulder.

"Ha ha birdie, not funny!"

"Well I thought it was…."

"…That's because you said it…."

"Well I'm a Prince; anything I say should be what I think it is."

Link started laughing again as Komali grinned lightly. He felt almost light as a feather right now just sitting here talking. It was refreshing to talk to his friend again, so refreshing that he just felt all of his others worries slip away into nothing at all long enough for him to actually play around for once. Link's laughing subsided giving him time to move the unruly golden bangs from his eyes and he turned back to face the silly Prince.

"Seriously though," Link's voice went back to its soft quiet nature putting all of their joking aside for the moment, "How has it been?"

Komali lowered his gaze and shrugged. "Can't say really, the girl's trying to get me to ask them to be my date for the Ceremony is annoying, my instructor has probably made a lump on the back of my neck so big by now that could rival Valoo's belly and things are just as boring as ever. It's more enjoying when you're around, y'know."

"I see, can't say I've had that problem, Tetra keeps everyone busy up on her ship and since I can't stay in the King of Red Lions all by myself all day I end up getting pulled into helping as well. She works us like dogs I tell you."

"Ah, but you love her anyway..."

Link coughed at this causing the beaked boy to grin slightly. "Hey now not that again!"

Komali shrugged lightly while grinning a large smile. "I can't help it; you'd do it to me!"

His friend in tow blinked at this remark and bemusedly scratched the back of his head almost as if he had fallen into a pit of deep though just then. "…darn, y'got a point there…"

"I know." He slipped his legs over the edge of the wooden platforms so that he was sitting directly next to Link instead of slightly behind him and looked down at the waters below. "So, how's the searching for a new Hyrule coming anyways?"

Link went silent for a moment before sighed with a tone of exasperation in his voice. "To tell the truth it's not getting anywhere all that fast. We've tried sailing off the known charts, but every time we do we somehow end up all turned around and back where we started from. One of us even got sick so we had to delay our movements for a bit and then we just ran into a few moboblins here and there. Pretty annoying really. After awhile of us just going around in circles and them having their fun at what Pirates do best I just had to go off on my own for a bit and decided to visit you before visiting a few other friends."

Komali blinked as he digested all that was said and leaned backwards on the palm of his hand. "Ahh, that must be no fun, who else are you going to visit?"

Links voice seemed almost as if he were in a different place as he began to speak, "Well, I was thinking visiting the Killer Bee's. I kind of wonder if they've gotten any less delinquent-like but I highly doubt that. Then there's also Mother and Child Isle's that I'd like to see again and we can't forget the Forest Haven or my friend Makar…" His voice went down a notch for a second, "I wonder how he's doing in there?" His voice went back up again and Komali suddenly found that he wasn't supposed to hear that last part, so being a nice friend he kept his mouth shut on it.

"I would probably go visit that lark Tingle, but in all truth he gives me the wiggles. Really, worst nightmare I ever did see!" They both laughed at this. Komali knew too well who Tingle was. He had to send a few letters to him for practice runs. He WAS scary and not just because of his personality, but preferably because of the spandex he seemed too fond of wearing.

"And then I also need to visit Me-…"Link's back stiffened suddenly as his sentence drew to a halt. Komali immediately blinked in surprise before a lurching feeling leaped into his gut and his heart pounded.

Link looked over to him with slight look on his face telling Komali to just ignore what was said before, but the look of hope, shock and confusion upon the Prince's face clearly said this was a no deal. His shoulders slumped as if he knew he had just put himself into a deep grave that would keep him there.

Komali wasn't exactly sure what to say at this point. Was he really going to say Medli? Did that mean he knew where she was? His heart leaped into his throat at this point and his entire intestines seemed to tie up into knots and play tug-o-war together. His hands shook lightly as he stared Link dead on and said emptily, almost without any soul behind the words to his friend.

"… you… you know where she is?" His voice seemed so dejected that the entire sunny atmosphere seemed to sense a feeling of dread causing the clouds to cloud over and cast a shadow upon them.

Link seemed as if he was stuck in a rock and a hard place. Leaning back and forth on himself he clicked his tongue together and wrung his fingers up to resemble much how Komali's insides felt before a shuddering breath exited and he stood up from his spot.

He seemed to be at war with himself, but a single part of him one out and he looked at Komali sternly, placing his hand son his hips in the fashion that was memorable of him. "I know that she would have never left you here alone without a good reason Komali." With that his heel turned and he added, "I-.. I'm going to go speak with your father…"

Komali's voice disappeared for a moment only for him to regain it back when the boy was already disappearing in the door way, "Link wait, please tell me!" He hollered out, hoping the troubled boy would stop,-

-But he just kept on walking.

The rest of the day just seemed like a blur to the little Rito. Link had seemingly disappeared to wherever his father had run off too and it almost gave him the feeling of being avoided. The sinking feeling in his chest had been pounding there for hours at a time and it was almost unbearable to just sit in one spot all day so he was forced to get up and do other things to take his mind off of it. His instructor however, was out for a bit so he was let loose from his regular schedules and had instead decided to help out with sorting the mail.

The human that was the part-time help for that day seemed almost giddy to have help from the Prince and practically shoved the entire job onto him. He couldn't remember the man's name at the precise time, but the mail sorting and almost paper cuts where enough to keep his mind off the feeling of dread he head upon him. This only last as long as it took for the Postmaster to come along; once he came and saw Komali doing all the work it was an immediate angered reaction to the hired help saying something along the lines of. "You shouldn't be making the prince help you! He has other problems to attend to!" Before shooing Komali off to do other things to occupy his time with.

There wasn't anything else to DO though. So he found himself in quite a bind. It seemed his brain was trying to crush his very head from all the thoughts sifting through it and he just needed a place to think yet be away from everything and everyone all at the same time. He knew of such a place, but it would take a bit to get there and he normally wasn't known to go there in the first place –minus the one time…- so it would take some sneaking around as well for him.

The guard standing by the entry way seemed rather absorbed with talking to his brother though, so Komali made quick work of scuttling past them and out the door.

Yes, he was heading his way to the Dragon Roost Cavern. With only a great few flaps from his now elegant white wings he was able to find himself through the front entrance of the area and then it only took him a matter of remembered minutes to find his way to the outer parts to make it up higher. He remembered the last time he had come there, it was after Link had cured the Great Valoo of his anger and Komali just had to run up and get his wings right then and there to get the best pair of wings that everyone would ever see. Even now he was proud of his wings for they were a glossy white without a hint of dark grey and brown like the others so it could be said that maybe he did get the best pair.

In all truth though, he liked Medli's better.

He seemed to have found himself up at the top of the roost in no time. With blinking eyes he realized he must have been thinking far too much because he didn't even feel hot from all the heat inside of the cavern and yet here he was just out in the yard affront the Great Valoo himself. The Spirit in question was giving him a hard wondering look as if he couldn't quite understand why the young Rito with wings was already up there when he wasn't a fledgling anymore.

Komali suddenly felt quite awkward. "F-forgive me great Valoo!" He cried out fluttering his wings out in respect and nodding his head. "I just needed a place to think, will you give it to me?"

The Dragon closed his eyes for a moment. His tail thrashed as if getting more comfortable –for the great Valoo rarely let his tail dangle in the room anymore from past experiences with monsters- and snorted up at the sky. Komali took this as acceptance and settled himself down in one of the alcoves of the yard and snuggled up comfortably.

Did Link really know where Medli was? He thought to himself, mouth scrunching up in thought as he bit his lip lightly. If he really did know where she was, why he refuse to tell him? Did she not want him to know? A sinking feeling appeared once more in his stomach and he gulped. Did she not ever want to see him again? Was she mad? He shook his head to clear it, Medli wouldn't have left because she was mad at him, plus he hadn't done anything, but leave to get her a rare flower that she liked. That wasn't something to be mad over right? No, he didn't think so.

"So confusing… why can't he just tell me…" Komali grumbled out loud to himself. Valoo seemingly heard him and a soft keening sound came down to meet the troubled boy, almost immediately he felt comforted, enough to stop moping at any rate. He smiled softly, "Well, at least the Great Valoo cares…" He stretched his arms out and stood up. "Maybe I should stop thinking about it and just go back down; if Father has come back he's probably worried. I'm not supposed to be up here…"

Valoo made a noise that oddly sounded like agreement. Komali's eye twitched and he hopped up onto a higher alcove.

"Hey stop eavesdropping on my thoughts; you're as bad as they are down there!" He chuckled out lightly. It wasn't as if he was going to –really- yell at the Great Valoo over anything, which would be kind of stupid. Plus, it almost seemed as if Valoo was being kind and generous and comforting in a way so there was no need, but to laugh at the strict tone of voice he just had.

"Alright, guess I'll go…" He concluded and began to head back, his feet froze in place though and his eyes widened. He could hear voices...

… and footsteps.

"So, that is what has happened, eh?" The Chieftain's voice rose up to rise against the clouds and it seemed like lightning struck the little Rito for he yelped immediately and flew up to a higher alcove that would lead to a different exit. What was his father doing up here!

"Yeah, I'm not really sure what to do, but I thought it would be best if I told you about it first…"A reply came and Komali felt his heart nearly beat out of his chest. Link too?

"Hmm, I shall speak with the Great Valoo over this; he may shed some light to help you. I suggest heading back down though; it might take awhile since I do not have an attendant's skill at understanding the Spirit's language."

"All right, thank you!" His father made his way into the yard where Komali had just been as he saw a green spec of Link take off back down the opposite direction. With a beating fast heart that Komali was sure to be bad for his health, he took off down the little ways he was on and rushed back out of the cavern as fast as his legs and wings could take him.

By the time Link had made his way back down to the bottom of the Dragon Roost, Komali was long back outside along the wooden ledges looking out at the sea. He was lost in his own thoughts and his heart was still trying to calm down from when he saw the two make their way up the Dragon Roost as well. Yet there he sat, and just barely heard the light footsteps behind him of Link making his way across the platforms.

"….Medli…are you out there?" He whispered lightly, curiously himself. The footsteps stopped right behind him and he could feel the young hero staring out to the waters as well. The sun was setting a brilliant color sparkling against the water and lightning the whole skyline and horizon up. It was rather breathtaking to behold.

Komali was silent as he heard Link move down to take a seat next to him. Both boys seemed unwilling to talk. They were just content with sitting there watching the sunset as the tension rose between them to make the air almost stifling to behold.

Komali couldn't take it much longer and Link almost knew what words were going to fly from the Prince's mouth.

"Can you just tell me one thing, Link?" He asked voice distant and quite, silently complimenting the sunset as it went. Link didn't say a word, but his head nodded as he stared out as well.

"..Does…Medli…." Komali jumbled over his words before shooting them out, "Does she hate me?" Link's stiff back suddenly came to life and he turned to look incredulously at his friend and he smiled gently to him.

"No, Komali, she doesn't hate you at all." He answered, voice almost keening in comfort just as Valoo's odd growls had did earlier.

Komali sighed in slight relief and he turned back to look at the sky. "… thanks."

They fell into silence once more. Link seemed more relax in this silence however and was once more leaning backwards with his hands holding him up and legs dangling off the platforms comfortably. If it was a bit earlier in the day and the Prince felt a bit more playful, he probably would have grabbed the boy's legs and flew off with him before dumping him off in the ocean for kicks. It was a good idea; he'd have to try it sometime.

"Can you promise me something?" Komali asked after a second and Link seemed to stiffen up again.

"Sure, anything." Link answered, almost a bit uneasily. Komali shrugged his shoulders and looked up to catch the first star that was to make its appearance that night. His crimson eyes closed as if he were making a wish to the Gods and spoke once more.

"When you see her… could you… Could you let her know that I miss her?"

Link relaxed again and he smiled.

"Of course I can Komali, she'll be glad to hear it."

Komali sighed and smiled lightly. He decided that maybe its best he didn't know where Medli was at if Link was this reluctant to tell him. He'd find out sooner or later and Link would probably tell him when he was ready to hear it. He stood up and smiled so that Link could see and held his hand out. Link accepted it and was raised off the platforms to dust himself off. It appeared, to be time for dinner. They silent began their way back to the entrance and Komali felt a small sense of comfort knowing that Medli was still alive out there somewhere. So, before they completely left the solitude outside, he left Link with this to mule over:

"Thank you… Really, thank you. I just need her to know that." Before entering inside before the boy in green could.


	6. Chapter 6

Link never did like long good-byes. Komali had learned this after the few months he had known the Hero of Winds and had also grown used to waking up the next day to find the green clad boy long-gone before any other had woken up. Except Valoo of course, no one could wake up before the Great Wind Spirit, but since the Prince of the Rito was no wind spirit, he never could seem to catch his dear friend before he was sailing off again like he was just itching to be off on the sea.

Not this time, however. This time Komali made absolute sure he would be awake for when his dear friend left in the morning. He also made careful sure that he'd be wide awake for the departure as well.

"….you booby trapped my bedroom." A dazed Link murmured as he hoisted the sail upon the King of Red lions and yawned sleepily. A rather nasty looking bruise was swelling upon his right cheek, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Ehehe… sorry." Komali muttered just as quietly while placing his two pointer fingers together sheepishly. "How ELSE was I going to keep you from leaving before I said good-bye, though?"

The blonde haired boy blinked wearily and shielded his bright, blue eyes from the sunrise and yawned again. "…you could have done it by any means OTHER than putting a trick wire at the foot of my bed… that's how else."

"Not my fault you don't pay attention when you get up in the mornings."

"….would you pay attention?"

"….no, I guess not." The young Prince conceded to this valid point and slightly flushed. Then again, seeing his friend flopped onto the floor of his bedroom holding his cheek and trying not to yawn while grimacing in pain all at the same time was kind of funny for him to see in the mornings. He'd have to do it more often. Smiling slightly, more awake than Link because of the funny scene he saw this morning, Komali patted Link upon the back before swiftly jumping off into the shallow water of the shore and carefully wading his way back to the drier parts of the sandy beach.

Link yawned again and looked at the Rito oddly. "….why didn't you just glide over?"

"Water wakes you up in the morning." Komali answered back briskly.

The hero of winds seemed to consider this for a few moments before taking the green hat off his head and dropping it to the floorboards of the small boat. Nodding his head towards the bird/human, he grinned sleepily. "That's a good point…"

Before Komali could so much as ask, Link promptly folded his arms over his chest and allowed himself to fall over backwards. With a loud splash he landed directly into the cold water, entire body submerged as droplets of water splashed out and landed upon the now drying Rito Prince. Komali had a hard time suppressing a laugh as Link came spluttering back up, teeth chattering and eyes wide open.

"Why didn't you TELL me it was so cold!?!?" He chattered, clambering back aboard the boat and claiming his hat back onto his head. Sending a brief glare towards his friend, Link deftly secured the sail once more and checked the rudder before glancing at the direction of the wind, still leering over at the male Rito and chattering his teeth like crazy.

Komali shrugged, "That's why it wakes you up, stupid."

The green clad hero shook the water out of his hair and stuck his tongue out in a childish way before grinning. "Well I am awake, but warn me next time, sheesh."

"Ah, but then I wouldn't get the lovely view of you flopping around like a fish out of water." The Prince replied coyly, snickering when he received another glare from his friend.

"Shut up." Link replied grumpily while crossing his wet arms over his chest and chattering his teeth once more. Komali just grinned in return as the two stared at each other for a few moments. Smiles soon graced their faces and their lips quivered as they continued their staring match. A few seconds later and they were both laughing at once another.

A few more seconds of this and the two were completely awake, wiping a few stray tears from their eyes and silent again as the wind roared across the waves. Komali started twisting the bottom of his shirt slightly in his fingers and seemed lost on what else there was to say. Biting his bottom lip, he kept his beak-nose held high and stared his friend straight in the face. He was having trouble speaking, so the look he was giving would have to do until he found the voice in his throat once more. Link seemed to understand and nodded his head slightly. Casting the sails up, he pulled on the rudder slightly and made to push off away from the shore while glancing at the Prince of the Rito with an almost distant look on his face.

"Guess this is good-bye." He muttered, casting Komali out of whatever thoughts he had been swimming in his head.

"…yeah…" Komali replied, twitching his fingers in his shirt again before finding another sentence to say. "I'll be seeing you later right?"

"Of course." Was the brief reply as the boat continue to shove off away from the shallow water. The Rito waved his arms slightly and glanced down at the sand for a moment in order to keep another tear from coming out. It wasn't that he was sad his dear friend was leaving, but the fact he knew it would probably be a long time before seeing Link again. Plus, if he truly knew something about Medli…

His eyes landed on a small budding flower just as the name crossed his mind and his head shot up to look at the boat still floating off. It wasn't too far away so he brought both hands to his mouth to enhance the vocalizations and shouted out quickly.

"Oye, LINK!"

"What?" The boat continued moving and Link kept his back towards the island as he continued off, not letting the wind catch into the sails just yet. Komali slightly faltered and his grin slipped from his face.

"….don't…" He tried to figure out the words before spluttering them quickly, "Don't forget to tell Medli how much I miss her!"

This time, his hero of a friend did turn around, flashing a bright and kind smile that would make anyone with a sad heart feel slightly better. With a slight salute and a wave, he nodded his head and grabbed the bottom of the sails slightly. With a wave of his hat he replied in return, "Of course I will, but I really wouldn't have to tell her anyway, being as she misses you just as much!"

Before Komali could shout something in return, Link yanked down on the sails, bringing them up into the wind and the King of Red Lions was souring across the waters as if it had suddenly grown wings. Sighing, he continued to stand there watching the boat disappear into the distance and shook his head.

There went his only _link_ to some answers about his missing friend. Snickering with only half of his mirth at the small pun, Komali turned his back to the ocean and made his way back up to the Rito nest. He was sure that by now the rest of his people would be waking up and he was ready to send out a few letters today. If only to keep from getting bashed in the head by Madam Cardui if anything else. With a heavy heart and a small droop to his step, the young prince quickly made it up the steep cliffs and inclines to the base of the Rito entrance and quickly walked into the main hall. Oddly enough, it was rather empty.

"…He's gone already?" Nearly jumping out of his skin by the voice that came up from behind him, Komali yelped and spun around on the balls of his feet to look up into the gaze of his father. _Sneaky of Father…_ Komali thought briefly, twitching slightly as he stared at the Rito Chieftain standing in one of the corners of the great hall.

It took him a few moments of staring to realize that his father had asked him a question before nodding his head and glancing out towards one of the exits to see the Ocean. It seemed quite empty now that the King of Red Lions could no longer be seen. His father nodded his head and pushed himself off the wall to walk towards his son and sported a rather serious look upon his face.

"Come, there's much I need to speak with you about." His Father ordered before walking past him and heading towards the entrance to the Cavern. Blinking curiously, Komali shrugged his shoulders and scampered behind to see what in the world the Chief could want to speak to him about.

Strangely enough, he felt an anxious ping in the pit of his stomach as if it was going to be something that he didn't like all that much.

\---

She stood out upon the beach of the Temple, gazing out at the sunrise and allowing the wind to whisk her hair all over her face. A distant look seemed to be woven into her red eyes and she barely noticed the sea spray against her legs and stick sand against the skin of her shins. Medli looked tired, exhausted and sported a few bruises upon her arms as if she had spent all her energy just to make it out of the Temple that day. Later, she'd go back in to pray some more, but as of the moment, she thought she deserved a moments peace caused by the beauty of the sun rising.

Medli had a feeling in her stomach that something was going to happen soon. She wasn't sure what it was, but she could tell. Call it a sixth sense that is never wrong. She had this very same feeling when Link came to her to 'awaken' her soul to be a Sage. Medli even had this feeling right before the Hero of Winds came to cure Valoo of his rage when the large monster in the cavern had a hold of the Wind Spirit's tail. In fact, she had that _**very same feeling**_ when Komali told her to meet him upon the cliffs that day, but she never realized what it was he had wanted her for. By the time they were to meet up, she was upon the King of Red Lions, sailing off to an unknown temple to fulfill her duties.

She sniffled and coughed slightly before closing her eyes to feel the wind blow against her and hummed softly in a slightly croaky voice. She hadn't spoken much in the last few days, even to herself so the vocal chords in her throat weren't working properly just yet. Maybe she'd remedy that by singing some old Folk Songs on her harp later. Of course, that would be after she caught a crab for her breakfast.

Still feeling the slight ping of forewarning in her stomach, Medli sighed and turned her back from the sunrise before placing a hand upon her heart and thinking briefly upon the young prince's health. She did this often, because she was never sure if he truly was alright. If only Link would come and tell her like he used to, but the green boy hadn't visited her in weeks, and she was starting to worry.

"…Link…." She mumbled lightly, "Why haven't you come to tell me how he's doing lately?" Looking up at the sky while slowly bending down to prepare to catch a crab she muttered again in the same crackly voice.

"Why haven't you come to tell me if he knows how much I miss him?"

\----

Komali sat out upon the mailing posts outside the great hall and stared at a small, white flower that was within his fingers. He twirled in it one direction before twirling it in the opposite and sighed with the memory of his conversation with his Father earlier. He finally understood why Link wouldn't tell him where his dear friend was and it left a rather sharp pain stabbing into him at odd intervals ever since. He sighed and let the flower slip out of his fingers to slowly drift down in the Ocean below. Smiling sadly up at the sky he leaned back against the wooden floors and muttered to himself. His eyes were filled with pain with small boiling anger, yet over compassing all of that, was deep worry.

"Why couldn't he have told me…?" He mumbled, he glared into the sunset.


	7. Chapter 7

It perhaps took three days of sea travel to reach the Wind Temple to the North of the Great Sea- longer if Link had taken just the King of Red Lions as his transport. That was the benefits of having a Pirate Captain as a companion: fast, easy travel… Well, among other things of course. The wind followed his every command with just a wave of the Wind Waker and the sails took speed against ocean waves. It was a quick journey for Link, but filled with thoughts and worry for his three friends.

The two sages were natural to worry about of course. They lived alone, praying to a sword whose power had long gone with the evil of the realm. It must have been depressing for the two and the young hero deeply regretted not visiting them sooner. How were they doing, he wondered? Makar, the last he had seen, seemed alright with the plant life and wild things around him, but what of Medli? All she had was rock and stone for company that was colder than most areas from its deep underground pits. She hadn't gotten ill had she? These thoughts caused the Hero to bite and nudge his lip and worry and no words from the Pirate men or Tetra could ease them.

Komali of course was the third he worried for. There wasn't particularly anything wrong with the Prince, but Link could tell that the Rito prince sorely missed the Earth Sage and he felt quite guilty for being the reason the two friends were separate. If that wasn't enough, the Coronation for his coming of age was fast approaching and Link wasn't even sure if he could go to it. It was clear to him that his friend was nervous and not very excited for the celebration, it just meant he was one step closer to chief and that must have been a terrifying aspect for the Rito and Link wanted to be there for his friend. Yet things were hardly predictable these days and he had little time to visit old friends before the Pirates would become restless and want to take off to unknown lands again. Or at least try to reach them at any rate. He and tetra were still looking for their New Hyrule with little success. How long would it take before their lost hope rekindled itself and began anew, bringing him back to his journey once again? He truly hoped it would take just long enough for him to be there for all three of his friends, but the brash, blonde pirate was just as unpredictable as the see and could become impatient for action quicker than a change of wind with his Wind Waker.

So many things the Hero of Winds worried about and none truly reached an acceptable conclusion within his mind during the three days he sailed towards the Wind Temple. By the time the horizon gave way to the view of the tall mountain atop the waters, his worries washed away so he could focus on seeing his friend. The ship was too large for him to get too close to the Mountain, so he made do with his King of Red Lions instead. The Pirates prepared the ship for leaving whenever he was ready to return and Tetra stood by the descending ladder, throwing a blue stone in the air as Link prepared to leave.

"Think he might be cracked?" She asked with a bored tone in her voice as she caught the stone before tossing it into the air again. She was looking down at the ground, but Link could see the small hint of worry in her eyes and a bit of a sulk resting on her shoulders. She never really did like it when he left the ship without her.

"I doubt it; Makar's too much of an optimist, half the time." He replied, grinning. She caught the stone again, and clenched it within her fist, giving him no answer. Sighing, he placed a hand on her shoulder and said reassuringly, "I'll be quick, honest."

"That's what you said last time and you ended up staying the night with the Rito Prince."

Link grimaced and apologetically squeezed her shoulder. "I apologized for that already."

She finally tore her eyes from the floorboards and stole a glance at him. With a wink she smirked and removed his hand from her person with a gentle ease. "Yeah, I'm just being difficult. Try to bring him back with ya' so he's not so alone, yea?"

Smiling widely, Link took a step on the rungs and spun himself around as he began to climb down towards his small little boat. "I already planned on that, you just try not to die from boredom!"

"Yeah, right," The Pirate captain replied with sarcasm dripping, turning her back to him and walking off to her quarters. "Hey! Get back to cleaning this deck; I didn't say you could have a break!" She barked towards her crewmen as they all huddled back towards their mops and buckets shouting apologies as they went. Link could still hear the commotion as he landed on the familiar bottom of his little red boat and gripped the rudder and without another glance towards the ship he set off , ready to see how his small little plant, violin player was doing in the depths of the Wind Temple.

The inner temple was as grassy as ever with bugs flying about the place as if it were an average jungle and not a sacred place of prayer for a sword of evils bane. The monsters from so long ago were gone of course and replaced by other life forms of a far kinder nature. He wasn't quite sure how it was possible, but figured just to let magic be the reason, how deer could suddenly live within this Temple grove or how they had even got their in the first place. There were things Link just couldn't begin to explain so he just reveled in the beauty and life of the temple and began looking for his small friend. There were many doors, and many places where Makar could have gone to for the day, but Link had a pretty good idea where he should first go just in case.

It took him perhaps two hours, but after much walking, climbing and jumping, he made it to the inner sanctum where Makar would have been praying for the Master Sword during his adventure. Much as he expected, standing in the middle of the large room, was indeed a green little speck playing tunes on his small fiddle. The song was recognizable and brought a flood of memories washing through Link's mind: Memories of danger, friendship, the battles that nearly killed him and everything in-between. It brought a small smile onto his lips, one of feeling refreshed and alive. Carefully he trudged his way towards the middle of the large sanctum, moving to the beat of the fiddle as its tunes resounded and echoed against the walls. The small little creature, Makar, played on with a hum and didn't even notice the sound of dusty footsteps coming up behind him.

He certainly did notice it however when a human hand touched the tops of his arms as a voice said behind him, "You're fiddle playing is as good as ever, Makar."

"EEEEEEE!!!!!!" The high pitched squeal exited the plant like creatures mouth before anything other form of logic could take him. He dropped his fiddle to the ground and the Korok spun about in terror, falling to the ground and shaking his leaf like head. "I don't taste good, please don't eat me!!"

Still quivering and squeaking to himself, the loud laughter of Link soon graced his tiny little ears and he froze in mid squirm to blink in confusion. Glancing up and seeing Link's smiling face as he bent on his knees to be at a better level, Makar laughed a very small, nervous laugh. "L-Link?" He asked, almost positive he wasn't seeing the real thing in front of him.

"Didn't mean to scare you Makar," Link couldn't hold the laughter in his voice as he smiled and watched the small creature carefully stand back up. "But yes, did you think it would be a monster or something?

"W-w-ell… no…" Makar stated lamely, waddling himself towards his fallen fiddle.

Link continued smiling and waited patiently for the Korok to pick up his effects once again. All the while the creature seemed both befuddled and confused. It made him bite his lip in worry again as he wondered what was going through the Sages mind. Makar, finally having his fiddle back in his possession, dusted the wooden instrument and let out a sigh and to Links surprise- started playing again.

"…Makar?" He timidly asked, staring at the Korok who continued playing without a second glance towards him. "Makar can you hear me?"

A couple of seconds passed and the Korok finally turned himself around again. With another squeak and a tilt of his head and asked, "You're still here? That's funny; they usually end by now when I ignore them this long…" After speaking, the Korok began to play once again.

Link stared. "What usually ends?" He asked after a time, walking closer towards his tiny friend, feeling a deep pit start to fill in his stomach. "What are you trying to ignore?" His mouth started to dry as the little Korok glanced back at him again while still playing this time.

"My hallucinations of course," He said a little too happily. "I get them a lot and I know you're not really here, so usually I just ignore you and you disappear!"

Hallucination?

Oh no.

"Makar, I'm not a hallucination," Link stated, already biting his lip again as he took another step closer. His ears began to feel the beating of his heart in them as blood pumped at a quick rate and his heart rate increased. His friend, a sage, was hallucinating? Was he there that long? Link's mind reeled and finally supplied to him that the Korok was indeed ignoring him even more and did not respond to his earlier comment. "Makar, I am NOT a hallucination!! Makar! Are you listening to me?!"

The Korok began to hum loudly as if to ignore the sounds and his fiddle playing increased. Link felt fear grip his heart for his friend's sanity and he sprung into action. With a firm grip, he grabbed the Korok, causing him to shriek as he had done earlier and spun him around to see face to face. With a gentle shake the fiddle dropped once again with a softer thud this time and Link tried his best not to shout.

"I…am not… a Hallucination." He said again.

Makar blinked up at him in silence and it seemed that the silence was going to last forever. Time ticked on by and the Korok continued to stare at him as if willing the Hero of Winds to disappear. After a time, he raised his little; stubby arms to tap Link's wrists that were holding him tightly and he sniffed the air experimentally. Link was surprised he hadn't tasted blood yet with how much he was biting his bottom lip at this point. Still the Korok stared and tapped his wrists and wriggled after a bit to see if the hand grip would loosen. When it didn't, he started to gasp and squeal as his eyes dawned in realization.

"You're not a hallucination!!" The Korok cried happily, leaping forward to hug Link about the legs the best his tiny little arms could do so. Link felt a wave of relief flood through him at finally getting through to his little friend and deftly patted his head. "I'm so sorry for ignoring you, it's just... I've been seeing you at least five times a day, I didn't expect to actually SEE you see you!"

"I'm the one who's sorry! Makar, you're going insane here! What kind of greeting is it to see your friend not even thinking you're real!?" Worriedly, Link picked up the Korok and began examining him despite obvious complaints from the Korok in question. "Did you eat something funny to be hallucinating or what? You seem healthy enough….."

"L-L-Li-Link!" Makar shrieked out. "You're sh-shaking m-me!" With a sudden jolt, Link stopped his movements and smiled sheepishly at the now dizzy Korok. Slowly, he placed him down and shrugged his shoulders while muttering a simple, 'oops.' Makar seemed to take this as a good enough apology and picked up his fiddle once again. Looking up at the Hero, he clearly noticed the signs of worry and disliked what he say. "You don't have to worry about that, I've been eating fine and the animals are all really nice! I just miss my friends and don't get to talk to anyone here all that much…speaking of which… why are you here? Shouldn't you be taking care of evil with the Master Sword as I've been praying for?"

With a heavy sigh, Link frowned at his friend and seemed almost depressed. So he really didn't know that the battle had been over all this time? It made the hero feel terrible for taking so long to visit him. How could he have assumed so much about them returning home and being happy after the danger was over? No one came for them, they couldn't have just teleported, so why did he assume this?! His hands clenched into fists as he shook them in anger.

"Makar….. It's been a long time coming…" He said quietly, regretful that he couldn't have said this sooner. "But… I'm here because the master sword hasn't been needed for a long time… you can go home now."

The fiddle dropped for the third time that day as Makar shrieked and stared at the Hero of Winds in complete surprise and shock. The jolt of seeing his friend so confused and hallucinating however was doing other things to Link's mind as he thought about the entire ordeal all the more. Komali's face appeared in his mind asking him to deliver a message to a little Rito girl far south of here. Makar had plant life and creatures to keep him company and still he started hallucinating… What fate had befallen the Sage of the Earth?

It became apparent to the hero that Medli may not have been fairing half was well as Makar without creatures and plant life to keep her company.

That was a scary thought.


	8. Chapter 8

It had taken five days of sailing to reach the Forest Haven. During those days, Link realized that when in a rush to save the world, it seemed much shorter when making the journey, but it couldn't have been longer now. The Pirates busied themselves with their usual tasks and Tetra busied herself with her usually orders and he tried his best to busy himself with..well, being him. With Makar constantly sitting on the mast, playing his violin, or being threatened by the wind to get blown off the ships deck, moving back to a usual routine was made impossible. Five days felt like WEEKS and Link's feet itched to reach their destination.

That and the melancholy aura that surrounded the tiny Korok was almost stifling enough to put Tetra's pirates into somber moods. It was amazing how happiness was slow to come by in the tiny Korok's body, but the amount of time Makar spent staring into thin air cracked against Link's nerves like an electric whip. This whip being the guilt that settled into him every second he looked at the small, green creature. Even now, the Korok played along the mast of the ship, ignoring the winds the best he could -Link had tied a small anchor to the plant creature so he couldn't get blown away- and kept a steady, soft beat of sorrow that lifted itself across the cloudy skies.

'Damn, even the clouds look sad.' Link grimaced and watched the little thing play, as he sat on the rungs of a ladder that led up to the deck holding the cannon and gong. What more could be done, though? He was sending the little guy home, and sure enough the voice was happy whenever Makar spoke to them or of his return, but... this...stillness was so aggravating! Link found himself grinding his teeth on and off whenever he looked at the Korok and still nothing seemed to be done. The wind continued its steady blow, the Pirates continued their own day to day chores and Tetra continued near the helm hollering orders. She did, from time to time, send Link a look of worry as if to convey her sympathies, but as of the moment, it wasn't enough. Something had to be done.

Link sent a nod to Tetra, to show her he understood her silent words and turned to make his way to the front of the ship where Makar continued his sad playing. The violin whistled and twiddled and from time to time an off-key screech would emit from it, but it was quickly fixed by the master who played it. Makar was intense on his playing, staring at the bow of his violin ruefully whenever he made a mistake. Link watched him for a few moments, standing on the point that stuck out and grasped hold of some rope to hold his balance. "Makar, how is the playing going?" He hoped to end the silence, by whatever means necessary for the trip, Link only hoped he could succeed.

The playing stopped slowly and a a strange purr sound emitted from Makar. Link heard it many times before, but he never was able to understand how the critter made such a noise or what it was supposed to even mean, but the Korok turned himself around quickly, if not a little off balance and smiled. The smile showed awe, devotion, but it was broken and cracked and the whip of guilt stung harsher into Link. He would have winced, but the pain was more mental so he kept it to himself.

"It is hard to play songs that are different after playing the same prayer for so long!" Makar stated in both exasperation and excitement, "But I don't mind, I am only glad that I get to practice different songs again!"He made as if to start playing once more, but Link quickly sat himself down at the knees and looked at Makar seriously. The Korok blinked back and squeaked, "Link, are you alright? You look... bad..."

"Funny..."Link muttered quietly, "but I was thinking the same thing about you."

The Korok jumped slightly and looked almost sheepish. " Errm... wh..what do you mean, Link?" He asked simply, trying to look anywhere but at the Hero of Wind's eyes. Link narrowed his crystal blues and sighed.

"So I'm right... You're not well at all." He waved some of his blonde hair from his face before looking down to his hands to fiddle them. "What you play for practice is so sad and the silence you've brought here is almost unsettling. I wanted to make you happy by taking you back from that place, but your own actions show happiness and sorrow. I'd understand if you're angry at me for not getting you sooner, but can you yell at me already instead of putting this melancholy feeling all over the place?" He hadn't meant to, but the more he spoke, the harsher and louder his voice became. Makar let out tiny squeaks at each interval of Link's speech and almost shrunk inyo himself it seemed.

"b-but Link.. I.. I can't be mad at you!"The Korok protested, in shock, "Why would I for all that you've done?"

"To the Forbidden Forest with what I've done!"Link snapped back, "I left you in that temple for almost a year after Ganon was already defeated, isn't that reason enough?"

Makar fell silent after that and stared at the Hero, who wasn't looking so heroic at that very moment. His hands were clenched together with teeth gnashing and he was bent over as if a million rocks were being held upon his shoulders. The extent of how upset Link was could not be lost, even on the tiny Korok. As silent as he could be- which is hard since Korok's jingle as they walk,- Makar made his way to Link's lap and promptly sad down before looking up at him. The hero blinked at this motion, but made no motion to send the little plant creature away, but gasped in shock when the bow of Makar's violin smacked him in the jaw.

Reflexively, Link's hand moved to cup his now smarting chin as he stared at the Korok in astonishment. "...Makar..?" Another purr and jingle came from the Korok with a comforting grin that shone from his eyes and some of the weight lifted.

"Stop being so angry with yourself, I am fine and will continue to be fine."Makar stated simply before snuggling up to Link as a dog would. "Please understand, Link, that I am only melancholy because I was there for so long that I have forgotten what it's like to be outside.. The air is so fresh and the sky so blue, I have missed it!"He let out another high pitched purr and struck Link on the hat with his violin bow this time. "I am scared to return home, because I don't know what I'll do when I get there, it's not over hate and anger towards you, so start acting like the Hero of Winds that you're supposed to be already!"

It was quite astounding to see the little plant speak so wisely and defiantly. Link distinctly remembered a far more timid creature than this, perhaps having no Deku Tree to care for him in that temple did some good after all... To a tiny amount. Finally, it felt as if the clouds moved away from their gloom shadows and Link smiled. Makar in turn let out a purring giggle before he jingled off Link's lap again. He swayed from the anchor tied around him for a moment, but returned to his spot and put the violin back up in position for playing in record time as Link watched him with a grin.

"See, it's alright." Makar said simply, before he started to play his sad tunes again.

So it was, Link realized. As he knew he needed to hear those words from the Korok if some of his guilt were to lift at all, and it assured him that the tiny plant would be alright for the remainder of their journey. With a small sniff (caused from sea salt he'd say if any one asked him,) Link regained his footing and stood along the helm of the ship, taking in the fresh air with a small smile. Yes, things were handled neatly there, he could continue to sail to the Forest Haven in peace now. As the music filled the air once more and circled around Link, he fought the urge to pull out his Wind Waker and play along as well and went back to the rungs of the ladder he had been sitting on.

Tetra was smiling at him as he sat and it almost made him wonder if she has somehow heard the conversation. The wind was loud, however, and he had to quickly ignore that assumption. The blonde pirate kept her gaze on him anyhow and winked and Link felt more ease relax into his shoulders. Of course she'd be aware of what just happened, it was plain to see how he was no longer tense on the trip, especially for a smart Pirate Captain like her. He found himself winking back before putting his attention to the sky. Yes, everything would be fine.

"Oye! Link! Help swab the poop deck, Gonzo's being an idiot again!" He nearly fell off the rungs when Tetra suddenly shouted her usually bossy tone at him and he couldn't help but sigh.

Of course she wouldn't let him stare off and day dream after he felt better, why would he even think she would? The green-clad hero quickly busied himself with a mop and pale and awaited for the rest of trip to be over.

"Sure thing!"He called back, quite happier then what he had been for the last three days.

* * *

"Well, glad to get you back home Makar, but I have to go again, " Link heard himself saying as the little Korok was dropped off at the edge of the Forest Haven, right next to the very mail box Link had visited so often during his adventure. "There's one more temple I have to go to..."

The shocked wail of Makar was enough to make anyone wince, including the pirates still on the ship where many shouted, 'My ears!'Before being hastily reprimanded by their leader who was preparing them to set sail once more. The rest of the trip had gone by much quicker after Link and Makar had their talk, and now it was time to part once more. Link was sure he'd visit again, but Makar still looked as if he would be shaking in his boots if he had any. "B..But.. you haven't seen the Great Deku tree yet!" The plant stated as a child would who was terrified to go to their first day of school alone. "Can't you take me that far, please?"

Link knelt to his knees for the millionth time since he had known the Korok and smiled sadly. "Sorry, but I can't," He said softly. "I understand that you are scared and unsure of what to do, but there is another Sage who is waiting and I can't keep her waiting... If I go up there..."He motioned towards the entrance of the forest with a sigh, "I will be glad to see everyone, and they will be glad to see me.. and then I'll end up taking too long... I can't do that right now, you have to do this on your own." As he said this, understanding lit up in the Korok's eyes, but his terror was still firm and Link could see it through the jingly trembles that shook the Korok's little leaf-shaped body. "Don't worry!"he soothed, "I'll be back before you know it to see how things went, I promise!"

It was a promise he intended to keep, and it made Makar relax considerably.

"I understand..."Makar said quietly before giving a quick hug to Link's knees. "I shall hold you to that then, please have a safe journey." Before their good bye could last much longer, the Korok spun around and began to trudge up the hill, before jingling laughs echoed from him and echoed down to Link's ears.

"You could have just said that you didn't want Tetra boxing your ears for making her wait again, I'd understand you being wrapped around her finger!" Before comprehension could sink into Link's mind the Korok giggled and rushed up the hillock's to meet up with his long lost family. The hero of Winds, stupefied and confused, stared into space for a few seconds before his ears lit up in red hues.

"Th..That wasn't it!"He shouted to himself, quite flustered and a little jabbed that the Korok could read that little bit into his subconscious. However, the Hero confirmed to himself, he was NOT wrapped around anybody's fingers! It was only obligations! With a cough and shrug, he swung himself back onto the King of Red Lions and started his way back to the Pirate ship again. Why did everybody have to make fun of his obvious crush on Tetra? The Hero was growling to himself in annoyance all the way back to the ship and even after they had set off once again towards the Earth Temple and Outset Island. Link was distracted and flushed for the rest of the night, but the Pirates and their blonde Pirate Leader never found the reason for it.


	9. Chapter 9

Things on a ship never changed all that often. You saw the sky, the sea, the sound of the wind in your ears and the 'gulls flying over head. Day to day you heard the shouts and yells as everybody worked and joked around, trying to entertain themselves along their journey as food and good drinking water came in short supply. Link had grown used to it, used to living alongside Pirates and their ways, and even used to the stink they sometimes gathered after a long week of shipping out without a proper bath nearby. (It was a horrible stench that left Tetra throwing insults left and right towards any sweaty male that came near her. Link could hardly blame her and always rushed to a bath whenever he got the chance.) Life on a ship became routine and routines with time became boring. During moments of silence this pervading stillness brought up all manner of thoughts and Link was not ignorant towards them. He always worried about everything, even with a smile on his face when he teased a friend or worked alongside Tetra as they pulled a sail up or tied an anchor down. Always in the back of his mind, he was thinking and most of his thoughts weren't so happy at all.

During the time Makar had been left lost in his own temple, the little Korok had practically gone insane. Link, the Hero of winds, took all fault and guilt of this and molded it within his mind as he thought abut the second sage, Medli. Was she worse off or just the same? The constant worry that he'd come across a red haired Rito girl in the pits of despair finding Hallucinations everywhere she looked caused the pang of guilt to ring into him like gong forever vibrating. Why had he waited so long to come and get them? Why did he for some reason assume they would leave themselves? So excited for the end of his journey and the beginning of a new one with Tetra he had forgotten to help the very ones that made it possible for him to defeat Ganon in the first place! The mere thought of it brought bile into the back of Link's throat.

And worse, the thought of how Komali would react once he returned with said Rito girl in tow. Link had no idea how Medli would be when he came across her ( and he feared the very meeting,) but he was almost certain that the Prince of the Rito's would have plenty to say, not all of it very friendly. In Link's mind, the mistakes he had made while concerning the sages were enough for even a young Prince to throw a friendship out. These thoughts riddled themselves within Link's mind as he worked along the ship during its trip towards Outset and though days went by and nights continued on, his mood darkened as time went. He worked alongside the pirates when they needed it, but by the third day, he let himself drift alongside the ship in his small King of Red Lions, content to be alone and to think within the dark thoughts that was his guilt.

He made a terrible Hero of Winds.

Tetra, not at all stupid, watched the green-clad hero even as he sunk into his despair. Her petty remarks and insults to get a rise out of him soon went ignored and his own silence and worry slowly wormed their way into her own soul and she felt for him. Being the captain of the crew, however, left her little time to comfort the Hero so she made due with sitting in silence alongside him for a short time each day when he partook of his small boat instead of her ship. It was all she knew to do and the best help she could give until it was time to start barking out orders again. By the fifth day of Link's silence, she knew it would be best to comfort him once they knew for sure that the second Sage was well and okay. Tetra frowned at the prospect of waiting, she wasn't all that patient when it came right to it and she hated the site of her Waker of Winds despairing. It wasn't suitable to him and the hollow look in his eyes when he sunk into thought was down right irritating! But what more could she do when they didn't know of the final verdict?

So the days passed and Tetra let him be, but in her own irritation of the whole thing, she made absolute sure the rest of her crew was just as miserable as her Link was. After all, there was always something to be done on the ship with her silly crew and her mood was dark enough already.

By the time Outset Island was seen upon the Horizon, the Pirate Ship looked more like the Ghost Ship in aura alone than anything. The dark, brooding feelings of everyone aboard seem to affect everyone. Before Link could set out towards the dock's of his home island though, the blond Pirate decided it was time to have a small talk. It wouldn't be enough to ease his pain, but some form of words would have to be said if they were to really end the silence that had covered the ship after Makar had been returned home. Not allowing Link the courtesy to know of her plans, she watched him prepare the King of Red Lions to set sale alone to the island before unceremoniously dropping herself right down in the middle of it. Sure the drop from her own ship made it a bit hard on ankles when she landed, but shout of surprise from Link was too good to pass up.

"Tetra, what are you doing?"

"Coming with you, what's it look like?"

"It looked like you were trying to cause a hole in my boat!" His blue eyes narrowed at her in a firm glare, but the worry for her safety was far more prominent when they quickly scaled her feet to ensure she hadn't harmed herself.

With a wink, Tetra replied in her best sardonic voice she could use, "Are you saying something about my weight or should I just knock you into the ocean now to save you some form of decency?"

Link sputtered, unsure of how he landed himself in the grave so quickly and rung his hands together, "Th.. that's not what I meant Tetra you could have just... hey, quit laughing!" The order did not reach the pirates ears though as the look of fear that had struck his face for a moment was too good for the Pirate to ignore as her raucous laughter echoed up into the sky. Oh she missed teasing him, he was far too depressed right now! "Geez, you really had me goin' there for a moment..."

"Good," She promptly seated herself upon the back of the small red boat and tilted her head at her confused hero, who was indeed smiling slightly now that she had teased him, but the hollowness of his eyes was still stronger than ever. It made her frown despite her tries at easing the mood. "Anyway, I know we're just here to gather up some supplies before we hit the temple, but I thought it best you not go alone with how you are right now."

She was met with a frown of his own as Link processed her words and scratched the back of his head. "What are you talking about, Tetra? It's my home island, I think I can manage seeing my own Grandma and Sister by myself, thanks." He quickly looked back towards the top of her ship and said just as simply, "You really don't have to waste your time with that, I wont even be gone all that long, they don't beg me to stay the night!"

"No, they just make you that soup you like so much and you practically have to be dragged out of the house to keep you from eating it all." He sheepishly grinned at her point, but the serious stare she held on him quickly sobered the joke up. "Either way, I wasn't meaning that."

Link tilted his head and stared blankly at her so she tried to explain herself a bit better, "I mean.. I can't help you with the guilt your feeling right now.. not.. not while we're still a days trip away from the Temple, but I can at least keep you company so that damned pitiful look on your face doesn't worry your Gramz' right?" She hadn't meant to ease back into teasing him, but the crack in his joking facade stung her heart and she veered away from her original thought process. At least she had made her point, right? He seemed to consider her words quietly and drifted from side to side with the King of Red Lions when a wave crashed against them lightly and the sounds of the much larger ship tilted right along with it. Link pondered her words before nodding silently in agreement. Tetra let out the breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. Good, he agreed, well now at least she knew he wouldn't argue with her coming anymore. She absolutely hated it when he took to land and left her behind and this was one moment she wouldn't let him slip out of her fingers.

"Tetra..." Her thoughts were interrupted by the soft voice that came from him and the next the pirate captain knew she had been pulled into the Hero of Wind's embrace. It wasn't a deep, passionate embrace, but the warmth and saltiness of his clothing stuck to her as he held her and his chin rested upon her shoulder like a pillow. Her own body stiffened from the surprise contact, but quickly melted against him to return the hug. With his hands on the small of her back, he held her close and sighed deeply into her ear, the sorrow and worry that came out was unmistakeable. "Thanks.. I... I guess I really do need some company don't I?"

Flushing brightly she awkwardly patted his back and said crisply, "Of course, I mean what would you do without me? You can barely tie your boots on your own ya' ninny!" Back to the jokes again, why couldn't she ever keep things serious while with him? The mental berate was as quick as the embrace however, as Link moved himself away with a small, quiet chuckle and continued setting the sail up to get their supplies on Outset. His shoulders seemed more relaxed even if the weight of his worries were still crushing him and Tetra couldn't help, but feel as if she had made a small little victory with that conversation.

The short trip from the Pirate ship and towards the dock's of Outset island was filled with silence just as the last half of their journey had been, but a small secretive glance had been sent between the two as the King of Red Lions made it's wait towards the island of Link's home and it let both Link and Tetra feeling better then they had been in days. A small part of them knew now that everything was going to be, okay, even if it took them awhile to get there.

–

The visit to Outset was longer than Link had needed it to be, but shorter than he had secretly wanted it to be. It had been quite sometime since he had seen his dear old Grandmother, and Aryll had been missed just as much. Yet as much as part of him wanted to stay and share his travels to his sister and grandmother while eating her famous soup, Link knew he had other more important things to do. So with quick hellos to those he saw on the island (and a hug and kiss to his important family members) he and Tetra gathered a few extra blankets, food, and bandages onto the King of Red Lions as they had been running low on a few of these items on the ship for quite sometime. The two even got themselves separate baths for the time as the heat of hot, clean water helped soothe the worries they held. Tetra grumped about how she smelled good enough to be defiled by the stench of her ship now in half-teasing tones as they went and Link himself did feel a bit more refreshed and ready to face the temple he had ignored ever since the defeat he wrought upon Ganon.

However, despite the trip doing wonders to the stress filled sailors, they had to leave, and just as Link felt torn for leaving so quickly, so too, did his family. Before he had even made it two steps out his Grandma's front door, the now taller Aryll had crash landed against his waist and hugged him tightly to herself with a frown.

"You only just got here, do you REALLY have to leave?"She asked pitifully, pulling on the saddened whine only she could do to yank at Link's heart strings when they were younger and far before she had been kidnapped. With a sigh, Link looked towards his blue eyed sister and returned the hug and resignedly looked to Tetra for help. It was very difficult for him to ever say no to Aryll after all.

With a shake of her head, the Pirate Captain slowly drew Aryll away from her brother and said sternly. "We have to get to the Earth Temple to make sure the sage is alright. It's nearby so when all is said and done we can come back nice and quick, how's that sound?"It sounded like a good compromise to her and Link blinked in wonderment over why he hadn't come up with the idea himself.

"Well, wouldn't the be nice Aryll?" From farther back in the room, shaking against a cane she now had to use, Link's Grandmother smiled sadly and looked to Link with wise eyes "I can have soup ready for you then and you can all stay the night. You could even let those bigger fellows off the ship so they can walk on some land then now couldn't you?"

"Hey! That is a good idea!"Much happier now, Aryll bounced back and smiled as her pig tails bounded up and down. "I haven't seen them all in so long and they were so nice to me when I last road with them, can they come next time please? You HAVE to promise!" With a severe stare she punctuated the last of her words with a warning that only Link could catch. He grimaced in return and quickly nodded his head in acceptance to appease her. The glowing smile she gave him was more then enough to make him feel better over the whole thing. "Good! You make sure that sage is alright and head right back here then, I'll be waiting!"

"Alright, you can count on me," Link smiled and looked to his Grandmother silently. The old woman was wise and always knew when something was bothering him and this visitation had been no different. She kept silent, but the looks she gave him was well enough a hint for him to know she could catch the fear and guilt forming his actions, so she didn't push the topic for conversation. A part of him wanted to tell them all that he wasn't sure if Medli would even BE alright, thus making his trip a little longer and having them wait even more to see him again, but the words caught in his throat and were impossible to let out. Tetra sadly watched him in this struggle, but refrained from helping with these words. He preferred it that way, he'd rather explain to them everything in his own time anyway. However, the fact his Grandmother probably knew half of it all just from looking at him was enough to ease his mind on if he'd really return quickly or not.

She just smiled, tilted her head and motioned him further out the door, "Go on now, I'm sure that Sage has waited long enough for you, my boy." That was more then enough motivation to send him and Tetra out the door with Aryll singing behind them as she prepared dinner for her and her grandmother. All in all, the trip had been nice to ease the pains that came from riding a ship daily, and the promise to see his family again shortly helped to ease him as well.

With Tetra's hand in his they made their way back to the King of Red Lions to finish the rest of their Journey. The strength of the captain's resolve helped him to not run back to his old home and hide in a corner with a cup of soup in hand and forced him to move forward. She'd never let his own childish fears in the backs of his mind take hold of him and for that he thanked her for joining him on this little trip. However now, Link thought with a small smile to the sky, it was time to see the girl that needed him most: Medli.

Despite the feeling of ease that had finally hit him from the small break he had taken, neither he nor Tetra were prepared for what they would see the following day at the Earth Temple and what had befallen their favorite red-haired rito.


	10. Chapter 10

_'Only a week left before the ceremony...'_

This was a thought that froze Komali's body one morning when he woke up to the sounds of the other Rito running about through the cavern in a hustle to get the decorations up in time. It had struck him so much like lightning, that he almost burrowed himself back into his own covers and refused to come out to face them all. It had been weeks since he had last heard from Link and during those days it had been a battle just to settle his own feelings and continue waiting like he'd been doing all along. Yet, really, did he HAVE to get up and put up with preparing for his own ceremony today?

Though he felt childish for such thoughts, he did answer his own question with a shrug and heading out anyway despite the boulder that was figuratively crushing him with each step he took out there that morning. Like a mad rush, once he'd made his presence known, all Rito that were preparing 'him' personally tore after him like rabid wolves to double check the sizing for his new uniform, rehearse the schedules and prepare him for more practice with Madam Cardui. At this point, Komali was certain he had the whole ceremony down and figured until the day he met his grave for the first time, but no one else was going to settle for that without a few heart attacks circling the area. So, with immense reluctance, the Rito Prince continued on with the same schedule he'd been following ever since his father announced that he'd reached the age for Coronation.

Again, he wondered, if he really had to be there or if he could just run off and hide for awhile. The same routine again and again was starting to get tiresome and his heart wasn't into it. It hadn't been into the ordeal for awhile. In fact, it never was to begin with.

_"Komali, Link trusted me to tell you these details because he could not find the words to say to you directly. Do not let yourself be angry by this. He is off to see Medli even as we speak and I am certain he will bring back good tidings the next we see him."_

The memory of his Father speaking to him after the Hero of Winds left was still fresh on his mind. It consumed him day and night. The more rational part of him knew that this wasn't healthy, but there was still that stunned, immature, child shaking about in his heart that couldn't believe the conversation at all. He finally knew of the details towards Medli's disappearance. A sage, truly? It was almost unbelievable, but there was no way Link would lie to his own father just to pass on more lies to him. It wouldn't have made sense that way. All the same, Komali found his anger flaring up every time he thought about it.

Link should have told him.

That's what he kept telling himself. He saw the reasoning behind Link's reasoning for keeping it a secret, but it was hard NOT to be angry. To him, Medli belonged here, playing her harp and following him about to ensure he didn't do something stupid. She did not belong in some temple, by herself, praying for something that had already come to pass! The anger and understanding battled with each other constantly as he thought about this and it was hard to keep focus on the daily tasks he was forced to go through.

"Komali! You had this down perfectly just last week, what is the MATTER with you?" The questioning demands from Madam Cardui always rung in his ears the past few days, and today it was no different. He knew the steps. He really did. He knew every single detail on the entire ceremony so much that he dreamed about it. (When he wasn't having nightmares of a starving and unconscious Medli that is.) Yet, his lack of attention made his instructor fear that when the day came, he'd screw it all up. In fact, a part of him wanted to just to spite everyone. _'That would teach them for expecting me to do all this without Medli...'_

Yes, he was being childish. He didn't care much at the moment.

"Did you ever think," He heard him say when it was almost noon, holding his arms out so Madam Cardui could judge his posture before feathering, "that maybe, just maybe, I'm so bored of doing the same thing over and over that I'm just purposefully not trying at this point?"

The older and much larger Rito clucked her tongue at him and gave a slight swat to his side earning him a small wince. She seemed satisfied however and took a step away to examine him from a distance. "If that were so, then you are a fool." She stated bluntly. She was always blunt when it came to teaching and speaking with him, it was her privilege for being his instructor. Others would have tried to beat around the bush a little more. "Because if you don't practice right how can you DO it right? I don't care how much you say you know the steps, your muscles must know it as much as your mind does."

Komali rolled his eyes. "What for? It's not physically straining for flutter in the air for a few moments just to accept a stupid crown, my muscles aren't going to need to memorize anything!" Another swat met his shoulder that time and he effectively silenced himself.

"Such a bother, boy, really." She clucked at him once more, not even bothering to answer his comment. "Now let those wings out and let me see your stance again."

Komali obeyed with a sigh and the instructions continued. He knew that lunch would be soon and he'd get a small break from all this, but during the actual moments of this boredom, he felt like an eternity was passing. It made him wonder how Link could even stand being on a boat for as long as he'd been gone. Having to do the same thing every day was highly stagnating, but at least on land he could do something about it. What did his green-clad friend do out on a ship? The thought made a pang of pain slam through him as his past conversation with his father struck him again. With a grimace, he tried to force the thoughts out of his mind. _There's no need to be angry with him, he did what he had to do.. Yeah, just keep telling yourself that._

His mood would have darkened and completely ruined the posture he was holding for his instructor if it weren't for the sudden commotion that clamored up from the main hall. The echoes stretched up and up through the cavern and sounded off like a horn in the room he and Madam Cardui were occupying. There were shouts and questions and all in all what sounded to be a big mess down below. The noise rose to such a crescendo that Komali was thoroughly distracted. Luckily for him, so was his Rito instructor. Leaving the room to glance down to the main hall, Komali tried to translate the loud ruckus he was hearing.

"Quill, why are you back so soon?" Ah, so Quill was back, that was always a nice thing. Perhaps he could go down and see him...

"No time for discussion," Komali caught Quill responding. "I asked for someone to fetch the Chief, why hasn't anyone done that yet?" Seeing the large group in the midst of the room, Komali could just barely see Quill's fine white hair in the small group of Rito that had surrounded him. The usual kind, stoic face had been switched to that of almost panic and it made Komali's stomach drop out of him. What had happened?

"He's not here, Quill. The chief went up to convene with Valoo."

"Then I must go see him at once!"

"Quill, you know you can't do that! Not while he's in a private conference!"

The mailman was breaking away from the crowd with effective ease at this point, practically ignoring their protests. "I'm sure he'll forgive me once he reads this letter."

Komali couldn't take it any longer and with a flurry of his clothes, he jumped from the upper level and glided down to the bottom where the commotion was. His wings came out with ease and the hisses from Madam Cardui went on deaf ears. The fall was smooth and the landing even smoother, yet it had also caused the entire group to turn their attention onto their Prince instead. A sudden hush had over taken all of them and Quill- who was finally almost out of the group and had almost reached the slope to take himself upstairs- twitched almost in guilt.

"What do you need him to read that's so important?" Komali demanded once his red eyes met the red one's of his favorite mail carrier. "I can accept it for now and inform him later, that way you can go back to your job Quill." He often did this for his father, but the dark feeling in his stomach was ruling him now and he only hoped the usual ploy would work. Most allowed him this right as he was the Cheif's son after all but-

-"I can't do that Komali." It didn't seem to work.

With almost accusing eyes, Komali looked at the envelope he now noticed was secured tightly in Quill's hands. "Who wrote that letter Quill? Why must you give it straight to, Father?" He felt like he was interrogating the veteran mailman and the angry child him in felt he had every right to in this case. The twitch and guilt-ridden face Quill returned seemed to scream at him to continue questioning the older Rito. "... is it from Link?"

The widened eyes and quick blanch from the man was answer enough and Komali found himself suddenly by Quill's side, while ripping the envelope straight from his hands.

"K-komali!" With shocked outrage Quill glared at him and tried to reach for the envelope again, but the look on Komali's face froze him in place. It was cold, icy with a pain that struck through the older man like a dagger. His eyes alone pleaded with Quill to let him read the letter. If it was from Link. If it was so important, didn't he have a right to know what was going on as well? Why was he trying to hide this from him? The desperate look and stare seemed to help Quill make up his mind and his shoulders slumped. "Very well, Prince Komali, but be warned... the contents inside may not be what you want to hear."

With a dry mouth and a nod that barely understood what the Rito had said, Komali quickly opened the letter and pulled the parchment out for his eyes to read. The rest of the group seemed to fall into oblivion as even the world around him fell away as the words reached his mind.

_**I found Medli, and she is not in good shape. In fact, she's been in a coma since Tetra and I found her three nights ago. Sir, my Grandmother is doing the best she can to wake her up, but nothing is working. I don't know a thing about Rito medicine and I'm afraid Medli wont make it if someone with the skills to heal your kind doesn't show up soon! Please, help!** _

_**Link.** _

_**P.S. Sorry for having Quill deviate from sending the rest of his mail. I gave the rest to Tetra's Pirates to help him out as it's not safe to take Medli on a boat right now.** _

The letter had been quickly read and just as quickly discarded. Pandemonium seemed to break out in the entire mountain of the Rito, but when the chief returned from his visit with Valoo, things seemed eerily silent. Not a single Rito could be found, as if all were in hiding. It greatly disturbed him and only brought his worry to new heights when he saw only one veteran Mail Carrier waiting for him at the base of the mountain.

"Where is everyone?"

"Hiding sir, they're afraid of what you might do-"

"Do? What do you mean? What's happened and why are you hear so early?" The worried look Quill gave him quickly shut him up.

"Cheif, I came back with a letter for you, but Komali read it... he's... I'm sorry sir, we couldn't stop him."

Quill flinched under the glare Komali's father gave him in that moment and the place seemed to almost chill. "Quill... .?"

"He left." Quill stated simply, while holding the now crumpled letter out for him to read. "He left to Outset Island."


	11. Time Skip

Days before Link had even given a letter to Quill and far before Quill had managed to reach Dragon Roost island to inform the Chief of what has happened to their dear attendant, Link had set out to the Earth Temple from Outset. He was ready to face what may have happened to his friend Medli, no matter the consequences and fully prepared to deal with them to the best of his capabilities. As if to fit his determination, the sun shone brightly, the skies were clear, even the water moved smoothly for the Pirate ship as they made they're way to the island. Gulls cawed and flew over head and Link was almost positive he had seen a few dolphins jumping about in the water. It definitely felt as if his resolve was backed up by the positive outlook the day was giving him. Even if his stomach felt like it held a weight in it.

Determination or not, he was still frightened of the prospect of seeing Medli again. Would she, like Makar think of him as a hallucination? Even worse, would she not even recognize him?. Makar had his plants and some few animals to keep him company. He had a place that could have still felt like home despite the loneliness, but what about her? Dark stone, hardly any light and most definitely not an animal or plant in sight. Just how had that affected her? Yes, Link was solid to the fact that he would right his wrongs and bring her back, but at what cost? He was almost too afraid to find out what had happened to her this past year. Almost, but not quite. He wasn't the Hero of Winds, the bearer of the Triforce of Courage for nothing now was he?

The trip to the Temple was a quick one, it only took half the day. The pirates did they're work and all stayed out of Link's way to give him space. He appreciated this, despite Tetra being the only one ignoring his resolve and want to be alone. She barked orders, but followed him every which way he went above deck and ensured that he wasn't properly alone even when he stood up on the mast to take a closer look out to see. She was a silent shadow, and as much as he wanted to snap at her for it, his fearful side was grateful. Even when the island was spotted and he prepared the King of Red Lions to land at the sandy beach of the island, Tetra stayed near.

"Yeah, I left you alone to get Makar, but it's not happening again, understand?" She had told him when he disembarked from the Pirate ship. Her signature wink greeted him, but held less glimmer it than usual and she sighed when he didn't respond. "I'm not leaving you alone for a second, just in case. Your nerves are too jumpy no matter what steel you place on those eyes."

Sometimes, Link felt that Tetra seemed to know him just a little too much, but he allowed her to come with him. He knew the closer to the entrance they came, the jumpier he got and her presence was indeed needed. He just didn't feel much to telling her that at the moment.

The musky smell of the temple almost floored him. Was it that dead smelling the last time he came there? He couldn't remember. It even seemed to dampen Tetra's resolve as she stepped backwards a moment and grimaced. Cobwebs littered the corners, dust seemed to fill everywhere and the entire place just felt... _lifeless._ They trudged on together through the Temple, looking for any sign of life, lighting lamps as they went. Though it had been sometime since Link had last delved through this dungeon, he remembered each turn, door, nook and cranny by heart. With Tetra following close behind, it was easy for him to find his way to the inner chambers and down the stairs. He was sure he would find Medli in the heart of the Temple, where most prayer would happen. Or even in the large room of mirrors, where he was certain there would be the most light.

He did not expect to not find her in either of these places. In fact, he didn't much expect to find her on the broken stairway leading to the inner chamber at all. Doubly, he most **DEFINITELY** did not expect to find a wheezing, skinny, dirty, frail redhead laying on the stone steps as if it were a bed, cradling an old, decrepit shield against her as if it were a pillow. The bright pool of blood that surrounded her head gleamed in the dim light ominously as it trickled through the matted hair attached to her skull, Tetra and Link both felt their hearts drop into their stomachs at the sight.

His scream echoed against the halls and probably reached the outside too as it tore through his throat like daggers. "MEDLI, WAKE UP!"

* * *

It was the usual day for Medli. She was still refusing to sleep in the inner chambers as it was too difficult to fly there anymore. In fact, it was difficult to fly anywhere. She wasn't even sure if she could make her wings sprout at this point. Yet she had awoken at some unknown time, unsure of if it was really day or night, and tried to make her way out to the entrance. She was hungry, _ravenous_ even. She hadn't ate in the past twenty-four hours. The crabs were just too difficult to catch, but what else was there for her to go after? With this logic, she had trudged her way around, ignoring the blurs in her eyes that creeped up from time to time and the wobble in her step. It was just her waking up that was the problem. Her body would respond better when she was more awake she was sure.

She kept the shield on her at all times. It felt like a security blanket at this point, even with the slight splintering of the wood and bleached colors on the front of it. She kept it on her back, covering the harp that stayed near her at all times. The untouched harp, its strings frayed from overuse and caked in the dried blood of her fingers when she had last played it for far too long just to stave off the silence. The silence was gone now, oddly enough, things just kept on buzzing and ringing in her ears and it was almost deafening. She didn't much feel like yelling at it to stop. So she trudged on, making her way through the corridors, ready to try again for food, for anything, to make the time pass. Her feet dragged and she stumbled once or twice (It wasn't more then that, right? She couldn't remember.), but that also, wasn't anything knew. She'd make it through today, she told herself. Those words had worked the past few times she used them and she was confident they wouldn't fail her now.

Yet... she stopped walking down the stone steps when she realized something that puzzled her. Why was she back in the large hall that lead to the inner sanctum? Hadn't she been on her way to the entrance? Confused, she blinked her eyes wearily (and blinked them a few times more because the walls just didn't want to look right) and looked back up the stone steps. She had already made her way halfway down them without even realizing it. Now wasn't that weird...

"Well...nothing for .. it..." She mumbled quietly, voice hoarse with very little ring to it. That was her talking right? "best...try again." She turned to walk up the stairs once more, hardly even noticing that her foot didn't quite make it up the step properly and instead struck the edge of it. She didn't even realize she was falling until her head smacked against the next stone step and her ears rung with the sound of the shield clattering off of her.

_No.. don't.. lose the shield! It's.. my...connection..._ Her thoughts jumbled and turned to mush as she reached a week hand towards the defensive object, but all blurs turned to black as soon as she felt the hard wood at the tip of her fingers. _Did I fall asleep again...?_

She never knew that her head had cracked open nor that she had finally grasped the shield and brought it close to her. Her body was numb, she couldn't feel anything and the buzzing was slowly going away and back into the dreadful silence she hated so much. All things left her then and the knowledge that someone had finally come to get her, never reached her senses.

"MEDLI, WAKE UP!"

The echoing scream that filled the walls that day couldn't even rouse her.

* * *

"Quickly now, Aryll, get me that hot water!"

"I'm on it!"

"Can you do anything to help her?"

"The blood is already drying on her head, that's not the problem."

"It... it's not?"

"Tetra, please get me some fresh linens, they're in the loft."

"Yeah... sure..."

"Grandmother, if that's not the problem what is?"

"Her body, Link. It's too weak. I don't think this poor girl has eaten properly in months..."

"Here's the water!"

"Thank you Ayrll, now go help Tetra."

"Can... can you do something?"

"I might if the poor thing can be force fed. Check the stew, I'll clean her."

"… this is all my fault, I should have come to her sooner!"

"Guilt trips wont help her now, dear child. She needs food and water now... maybe more..."

"Wh.. what do you mean?"

"She's a Rito child my poor Grandson. If there's more to it than starvation and a crack on the skull, I wont know what to do with her."

"…..."

"Don't worry about it so, we'll see in the morning if she's getting any better. Now where are those linens?"

"Coming!"

* * *

It was always so nice out on Outset. It was one of Quill's favorite stopping points when he was doing a mail run. The sun was always shining and the place always looked so peaceful. No other place quite made him as relaxed during his job. The mail he had in his bag was heavy and there were quite a few he needed to place in the little red-box here and then he'd be off again... Not before saying hello to a nice little girl and her grandmother first of course.

However, the Rito Postman barely had time to land on the sandy beach before he noticed the sight of a familiar green-clad boy running down to meet him at high speeds, hat flying off his head and eyes dark from lack of sleep.

"Quill! You're here!"

The Rito raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down. The boy looked a mess. His eyes were bloodshot, hair unkempt and clothes wrinkled. Had he even bathed? "Yes.. I'm... here..." He responded quietly, unsure of how to respond to the Hero of Wind's obvious statement. "Is there something the matter? It's been awhile since I last saw you, but you look as if death itself was gripping you, boy..."

"Not me Quill, not right now. Someone else."

"Some one...else?" Quill didn't much like the look of guilt that flashed in that boys eyes.

"Quill... I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

_Why wont the buzzing go away? It's just there.. in my ears.. can I get rid of them. Shut up buzzing.. go.. away. I don't... I just want silence... Wait...no! Not silence, please no I can't handle silence anymore! My head... it hurts though... why.. why does it hurt? Where am I? Darkness? Is this darkness? I can't...move.. what are those... voices? Am I hearing voices? Please don't stop, are you really there?_

Things seemed to swim into focus for a mere moment and crimson eyes met a wooden ceiling while the thick blankets that covered her warmed her body to such heat the bed felt sticky. Why couldn't she move? Her head hurt and the brief moment of sight almost went away again. Crying out, Medli forced them to open once more. She didn't want darkness, not anymore and this.. this was life! She could see light, see wood, smell it... just where was she? Movement caught her attention at the other end of the room, but she couldn't move her head to look. Please, look over here, she thought. Look and see me, she pleaded. She wanted to make sure, make absolute sure she wasn't dreaming. Please, someone end this buzzing silence, I can't take it anymore.

"Medli? Oh thank the Goddesses you're alive, can you hear me?"

That voice.. is that.. who is that? She was sure it sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. It was to her right... but her head still couldn't move. Was she paralyzed? The voice continued to talk to her and she felt her muscles relax in utter, painful, delight. The silence, it was gone. It was drowned out by that heavenly, familiar voice. Her mouth turned upward into a smile and the darkness slowly started to take her again. Yes, that's what she wanted, peace from the silence. Whoever it was that was speaking to her, she gladly thanked them for chasing the darkness away, perhaps her pain would be gone when she woke up again.

"Wait, Medli, don't' fall back asleep yet I need to feed you. Medli? Damnit!"

_Wait a minute...Was that Link?_

Darkness took her once more.

* * *

It was night, days since Link had found Medli and days since he'd even obtained a decent amount of sleep. Most of his time was spent tending to the sick girl. She screamed and moaned through the night, a fever raged through her during the day and the wound on her head was slowly beginning to heal. It was all they could do to sit the girl up and force-feed her while asleep and a rush to keep her awake during the quick moments of lucidity she gained. It helped Link believe that she would be okay, but still her body didn't seem to change much. She seemed lost in her mind, somewhere and he wasn't able to take her back.

It was fitting that a large storm was blowing in this night. The howling winds and rain that started to pelt against the docks and attack the trees fit his mood and the entire atmosphere of the area. The Pirates weren't even there to try and make him feel better as they were off delivering the letters that Quill had left behind in urgency. Aryll had tried to entertain him instead, but nothing his little sister could do worked, he just ignored her, but she tried her best to tend to Medli the best she could and hummed a song whenever things got too silent. He would have to apologize and thank her later.

"Come back inside, Link, before you catch a cold." The stern voice of Tetra pulled him out of his dark thoughts as he glanced up to the blonde pirate from his seated position within the lookout tower. Though her men had left to see, she had stayed behind, but for what reason? Could she really trust her men to deliver those letter safely? He asked her once, and she shrugged and called him an idiot, but he didn't much care about an answer now. There wasn't much to care about at the moment.

"…. No.. I'll be fine out here..." He answered blankly, shivering lightly as another gust of wind blew. Tetra's bun was partly down as the weather grew worse and her eyes narrowed at him in desperation. She hadn't been mean or taunting to him this entire time, but the mood and guilt he let bury him was starting to upset her. With a growl she grabbed his arm and yanked as hard as she could, pulling him away from his spot without much difficulty. He didn't seem to have the strength to fight back.

"Get your ass up now before I dump your grandma's soup all over you!" She hissed, forcing him to look her in the eye.".. Now get inside!" His blue eyes met hers and he blinked once more... Was that.. tears?

A stab rang through his heart and he covered his face in his now, wet hair. "….alright. I'll go."

* * *

The rain lasted for two days. In fact, Link was certain that it probably held a few cyclones in its dark clouds every now and then as well, but they didn't get too close to the Island. Debris littered the place when the storms ended and a few of the thatched roofs needed to be prepared, but once the weather cleared up, the sun shone out once more as if it had never left. Link found it disgusting at the moment. It shown brightly as if all was right in the world, as if a dear friend wasn't fighting for her life.

_Liar._ Link thought bitterly. _Nothings alright right now you filthy liar._

He really hated the sun.

* * *

Four days before Komali's coronation and the only thing that seemed to change was the wound on Medli's head and the paleness of her skin. Constant food and water being forced into her was starting to give her body the strength it needed to survive. Yet still, she slept and slept and sometimes screamed and didn't seem to recognize much during her bouts of lucidity. Link wasn't sure what he could do other then wait and hope for a Rito to arrive with the knowledge to help her. He just didn't know what was wrong with her. By now, he and Tetra had begun a routine of watching over the girl, cleaning up the island when bored and pacing the beach in hopes for something to change. Aryll even kept a look out with her trusty telescope, informing Link that her and the Gulls were not going to let anything miss they're all-seeing eyes.

That's how things had been and even now, Link wasn't sure he wanted to end the routine just yet. There wasn't much to do when plagued with guilt and waiting to see if his friend would live or not. With that thought, he went to the beach to pace again, leaving Tetra behind as she washed Medli's face with a wet cloth. It was hard to be in that room looking at her. It made the hero of winds feel sick. So, with a grunt to Tetra and a nod from the pirate captain, he escaped his guilt for the time being and made it to the shore.

He wasn't there for more than five minutes when he noticed a black dot in the sky, hurdling towards him at a startling rate. Like magic blast from a wizrobe it sped and made no sign of moving or slowing down. Instinct struck him and he immediately rolled out of the way as it smashed into the ground, sending sand upward and many crabs scuttling out of their hiding places. Coughing up sand, Link rubbed at his eyes and glanced towards the small tiny crater created by the object and squinted his eyes to see through all the dust.

He couldn't make out much other than the wings that flapped about in the ground as if it were some bird trying to regain its foot. Wait a minute, a bird? Link slowly walked towards it, trying to see better to ensure it was some kind of animal and not-

Once again he felt his stomach drop. There was no mistaking that white and black hair, or the tan skin and the dirty, grimy royal clothing on that body. He was seeing Komali.

"Did I...make it?" The Rito Prince asked, struggling to stand as his lags wobbled and sand poured out of his clothes. He looked around, almost dazedly and Link's jaw dropped in shock. What was he doing here? Sounding almost delirious the Rito continued, "Have to.. see.. Medli.. is this Outset? Gotta find Link and... " The boy wobbled and turned as if against his own will and met Link's shocked gaze with a twitching dazed one of his own. "Oh.. Link. Got your Letter..."

"Holy Farore!" Link swore, rushing towards his friend to grasp his shoulders and keep him standing up right. "What are you doing here? By Din have you slept at all?" The boy blinked blearily at him as if he were slowly processing Link's words and his knees shook. In fact, Link noticed upon closer inspection, everything about him was shaking. Just what had happened to him? "Komali what did you do"

Ignoring the questions before the final one, Komali answered simply with a self-satisfied grin on his face. "I flew, Link. I flew all the way here and right through those storms... I knew I could do it, it wasn't that hard..." He swayed once more, slipping out of Link's fingers as he stumbled to keep his footing. "Now... where's Medli? I .. I have to see her.. Is she okay? I need to.. I need to..."

Link didn't have time to react as the overly exhausted Rito Prince met the sand once more: thoroughly unconscious.

 


	12. Interlude

For a time, Komali felt as if he drifted through nothing. There was no light, no darkness, no feeling or color. He was suspended by nothing and yet his mind needled upon everything that he could not reach. Current thoughts and feelings- confused and concerned- warred within his mind, but the feel of nothing was calming. He decided to stay there. It was soothing, with past worries in the past, and nothing currently damaging his heart and soul. He could stay like this, unfeeling, unknowing, it was better than the fear and longing that crushed him daily. For Komali, this nothingness was heaven. That was before the dreams started.

_Komali, dear, I'd like you to meet someone..._

_Who is it nana?_

_My apprentice little one. I've finally found a proper apprentice to learn the ways of speaking with our God._

… _._

_What is the matter, child?_

_I don't want to meet 'em! They'll take my nana away!_

_Oh what nonsense is this? Of course she wont take me away from you!_

… _..she?_

Why did these memories come to him now? Of all places suspended without worry and a moment long gone in his child hood flashes from the depths of his mind? The Pang in his heart returned and Komali groaned. Why couldn't it just leave him alone? He wanted to just stay here like this, it was better this way, wasn't he?

_Hello Prince Komali, it's wonderful to meet you!_

_Who are you?_

_Oh! My name's Medli, your grandmother is my teacher!_

_Go away then!_

_b-but why?_

_I don't want to know of her stinky 'prentice! That's my Nana not yours!_

_Well fine! It's not like I wanted to be your friend anyway meanie!_

Had he really been such a spoiled child? The pain continued causing his groan to turn into a full-on grimace. For a moment, he thought he felt a cool sensation on his forehead and the pain slightly ebbed. That was better. With the cooling of his heart's pain it was so much easier to slip away from these memories, away and far away so he can rest. He really did need rest. The nothingness continued to consume him, but something was there, just at the edge of his conscience, lit up and trying to gain his attention. It felt...warm? A part of him wanted to reach out, but it was so hard to move. He was numb.

And more dreams clouded his mind.

_Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with my grandma?_

_I... didn't feel like learning anything today..._

_Why not?_

… _.Prince... Komali... do you hate me? I've tried to be your friend and I haven't taken your Grandmother away, please don't hate me!_

_I'm sorry..._

_You.. you are?_

_You're not bad... for a girl, Medli._

_Yay!_

He hissed and automatically, his arm moved to clutch at his chest. Make it go away, the pain was too much! Once again, Komali tried to succumb to darkness, but the light was glowing brighter and he couldn't resist the urge to keep reaching. His arm could move now, it was just there, but out of reach. What was it? Maybe the warmth would make the pain go away. Nothingness didn't seem to be doing it's job all that well.

_Hey don't touch that crab!_

_Why not? It's fun to watch it scuttle into th-ouch!_

_See? What did I tell ya'?_

_Medliiiiii, it hurts!_

_Oh come here you big baby, I'll get you to your Grandma and she'll fix it up!_

He couldn't get away from the memories now, they flooded him like the wild rains over the ocean.

_Boo!_

_AH! Komali you jerk! I'm trying to practice with my grappling hook!_

_Oh, but I want to play with it too! Can't you let me give it a try, just once?_

_No! You're not old enough yet and I have to practice to see Valoo when I come of age. You'll get your own next year!_

_Aww, but, I want to see Valoo with you!_

With her, that's right, he wanted to be with her. Who was her again? What was his memory showing? The warmth touched his fingertips now and shocked him. It surged through his fingers, up his arms and into the rest of his body as if he were electrocuted. Many more scenes fluttered before his mind revealing a friendship he had almost lost, regained and lost yet again. One thought attacked his mind like no other as the light dispatched the nothingness around him and took its place.

He couldn't hide in nothingness. He couldn't run from pain and fear and all other emotions that harmed him. He was here for a reason and that reason-

" _I want to see Medli!"_

A loud gasp woke Komali from his slumber and he jolted upwards as fast as he could. Thick blankets fell off of him and the sight of wooden beams from a bed greeted his eyes. His breathing was harsh and he panted as if he hadn't had a proper dose of oxygen in days. As he twitched on the bed, his legs shook on their own accord and a wave of dizziness attacked him quite suddenly. Just as quickly as he had risen, he fell right back down on the pillow.

The sound of quick-moving feet echoed through the small little home and a blonde head filled his vision. Blue eyes scrunched in worry and sounds of others following right behind met his ears as well. Blinking back the dizziness, Komali forced himself to focus on who had grabbed him and let out a small, relieved smile. It was Link. He did make it after all. It hadn't all been just a dream.

"Komali, you're up!" The hero of winds greeted, seemingly trying to be cheerful, but his eyes were dull and lacked the usual light found within them. He quickly pulled the Rito-Prince up and into a seated position once more and placed a cup of water up to his parched lips. Komali wasn't sure when his friend had grabbed the glass or if it had just been nearby all along, but a sudden need for the water clutched him and he drank deeply and hardly noticed when some spilled and dribbled down his throat. "How are you feeling?"

It took him a few moments to realize Link had asked him a question and even a few more seconds to realize that he was suppose to speak in order to answer. "...like my head's been thrown around like a ball."

"That's no big surprise with the exhaustion you've put yourself through." Another voice spoke and Link turned to grin at a white haired woman that Komali immediately recognized to be Link's grandmother. "Truly, Prince Komali, that was a reckless thing you did."

Komali lowered his eyes in guilt for a moment, saddened that he had clearly caused some worry to his friends and that they had been taking care of him. He noticed Tetra in the background, smirking and looking to Link as if she was expecting something to happen now that Komali had woken. With the dull look still in Link's once bright eyes, it wasn't hard for the Prince to know what it is that she was hoping for. Aryll also stood nearby, holding up a bowl of soup at the ready if it was needed and she looked quite relieved herself. _Everyone has been taking care of me apparently... I've caused them a lot of trouble..._ He bit his lip for a moment and sighed. Boy, did he really mess things u-wait a minute.

Did he really? What had he been so exhausted for anyway? The memory of his flight slammed into him like the molten rock flung by Valoo in a tantrum and he immediately shoved the drink away to give a now surprised Link a rushed, determined stare.

"Medli! Where is she?" Komali asked, wincing slightly as his throat complained at the sudden shout, but he ignored it. "I came here for Medli, is she alright? I have to know, I can't just be sitting here I need to-"

"Komali calm down, you're in no condition to," Link tried to regain his focus and lay him back down again, but the Prince of the Rito could not be calmed now that his mind was back in the right place. He struggled to move himself off the bed and felt a bit cheated when Link's own Grandmother grabbed him by the shoulders. How could he struggle to do what he needed to do when he was afraid of hurting an older woman? He shouted at Link before the Hero of Winds could finish his statement and cried out desperately.

"I don't CARE what shape I'm in, Link, I need to know if she's alright!" He began to struggle again and forced his Grandmother to step back, frowning in her worry. Their struggle lasted a few moments, with Link trying to make Komali listen and Komali trying to force Link to let him off the bed. Didn't they understand that he couldn't just sit there when his dear Medli could be dying or worse? The Rito almost struggled himself to the floor in a heap, but was soon stopped by a voice he hadn't heard in quite some time.

"Oh Komali, you're always so stubborn about anything once you make up your mind, can't you see Link is trying to help you?"

The whole room grew still as Komali thought his heart was about to beat right out of his chest.

_MEDLI!_


	13. Chapter 13

Medli's eyes opened on a day when the Sun was bright, the wind was non-existent and seagulls were amassing by the window making any form of rest impossible. It was an annoying sound, but she hardly noticed. Instead, the sage was more interested in the fact that wood adorned the roof instead of stone and pictographs covered the walls around her. Even to a sluggish mind waking from a deep sleep, it was easy for the Rito to realize one important fact: She was most definitely not in the temple anymore.

As she struggled to regain movement to her limbs, the sounds of shuffling and and wings fluttering erupted as the seagulls took flight. In seconds the room was silent except for a rush of pounding feet that struck the floor moments before a figure of blonde and blue latched herself onto the bed at Medli's side. "You're awake! Big Brother will be happy about that!"

The rito girl blinked, sluggishly tilting her head to look at the girl that was speaking excitedly to her. Red eyes met bright blues as Aryll grinned widely at her, freckles plainly seen atop her nose. Medli blinked again, opening and closing her mouth in slow moments as she tried to make her throat obey and make a sound, but she couldn't quite find words to actually say. Sensing this problem, the girl patted her on the knee and sighed. "You're probably not fully awake yet, that's okay, take you're time. Grandma would be angry at me if I tried to rush you anyway, just nod your head for now. You're not not dizzy are you?"

Medli happily complied a shake of her head as the situation began to finally sink in. _I'm not at the temple... I'm at Aryll's home.. which is Link's sister... does that mean.. I'm free?_ She was still processing this information when Aryll asked another question and Medli blinked in confusion when she didn't catch it. Frowning in concern, she asked again.

"You don't feel sick do you?" Medli shook her head again and the frown immediately disappeared. "Good, one more question and I'll leave you alone, are you hungry?" It took her a few seconds, but in the end, Medli decided that yes, she was hungry. Although she wasn't certain if she could stomach anything. She nodded her head anyway and the young girl quickly jumped back with a happy giggle.

"Great! I'll go get the others and then we can all eat together!" Quicker than Medli could keep up, the girl was gone, slamming the door shut behind her.

Silence covered the room after that and Medli was left to her slowly awakening thoughts. The place grew so silent that she almost convinced herself that Aryll hadn't been there at all and that she was, In fact, just in some strange dream. However, the fabric against her legs when she tried to move them and the salty sea air that entered her lungs with each breath deigned to prove her wrong. She wasn't dreaming and she wasn't back at the temple.

She really was free! Almost giddy at the thought, she quickly sat herself up without a second thought and glanced around the room. Immediately the room swam out of focus and her head met the pillow once again. It was then that the sage realized she was not nearly as healthy as she felt when waking up. Her head ached and the muscles running from arms to legs felt sore and horribly misused. Just what had happened to have her so wounded? She couldn't quite remember, but then again, she couldn't even remember being saved to begin with. Every memory she sifted through was a blur.

Another ache struck her and Medli grimaced: It looked as if she could do with some food after all and she prayed silently to herself that she could stomach it.

The following few hours were filled with Medli seeing the group that had tended her since they found her unconscious in the temple. With a small meal served around her bed, she was surrounded in smiles, relief and a warmth of emotion she hadn't felt in months. Although the silence when Aryll had first left seemed almost permanent it wasn't too long before she had ran back in with Tetra, her Grandmother, Link and even Quil in tow. All were in a rush to see her and all were glad to see she was fine. It didn't take long for soup to be served and by the time they were seated around and eating, Medli had finally found the voice to talk.

Link, however, had not. Though he hugged her tightly when he hand rounded into the room, the Hero of Winds seemed to withdraw into himself as time passed. He watched quietly, smiled faintly and ate as if in a daze. Though Medli was quickly drawn into conversation after the others realized she wasn't falling back asleep any time soon, many wanted explanations- including herself.

"-so.. we weren't entirely sure if there was anything more we needed to do in order to help you," Aryll was quickly explaining while she slipped a soup-filled spoon into her mouth daintily. "That's when Grandmother thought it might be best to message for help from the other Rito and-"

Aryll was quickly interrupted by Quil, who spoke in his usual calm tones, but seemed quite content to finish the story himself. "When I received the letter, I immediately requested from the Chief that I be allowed to assist you." The stern look on his face could not hide the pleasure in his eyes when he also said, "You were having such a high fever, I was very lucky to get here in time with the medicines, despite all of the storms."

"Yeah, sea-storms are hard enough to run a ship through," Tetra affirmed nodding her head while standing back behind the others. She didn't know Medli all that well so standing back and letting everyone else hog all the room felt like the right thing to do at this point. "I can't imagine what if would be like to fly through them."

"It is, indeed, a hassle." Quil responded, eyes suddenly glancing towards his left and voice hedging lower as if the topic of conversation was heading towards an area he did not wish to breach just yet.

Medli, didn't take much notice on this as she was far too busy absorbing this information and feeling quite, overwhelmed. "Oh... you shouldn't have put yourself in such danger on my account.. I would have been fine. At least I think I would have been..." She demurred and wrung her hands tightly together. Her own soup sat on a nice tray for her to eat from and though she had partook of half of it, she was eating the rest of it slowly. Her body didn't seem to used to eating so much at once and it was slowly making her nauseous. "I would hate to hear that any of you hurt yourselves trying to help me..."

"Nonsense. Utter nonsense." Link's Grandmother quickly spoke up, clicking her tongue and shaking her head. "My dear Link was near frantic in hopes to return you. It would be insanity to not ensure you regained your health in any way possible. We want you well, dear, and so do many others."

The topic ended at that. No one wanted to agree with her lest they just repeat what was already known and stretch the conversation too far and if any others wanted to disagree, they were far too intelligent to do so while the old women held a huge spoon almost threateningly at them. With them all in silence, however, Medli found it quite easily to look at the boy who was mentioned, and Link's silence made her anxious. Was there something wrong with him?

The rest ate in companionable silence, letting bits of conversation occur on and off while Medli continued to slowly sip away at her soup. According to everyone else, they were all happy that she was okay, but then why was Link looking so torn? She just couldn't get her head around it. Tetra, apparently was noticing this as well and was stealthily elbowing him as if to reprimand him for some silent crime he was committing. He grimaced, gave the pirate a soft grimace and began to drink at his soup again. This seemed to make the blonde a little less harsh with him and she lowered her own gaze, almost guilty and began to eat her own food. Yet, in that spare moment she glanced down, her eyes met with Medli's and a silent understanding came across the two. Without missing a beat, the Pirate winked.

For some reason, sage felt instantly reassured. Whatever was wrong with her friend, the Hero of Winds, it would soon pass and he'd speak to her about it later. In fact, she vowed, she'd bring it up to him herself.

It was later on in the evening when Medli was confronted with the difficulty of standing. Or, more accurate to the fact, her innability to stand. She had tried to, but her legs had given out and quaked under the pressure until she was promptly forced back to bed. Any other attempts after that only left her feeling sheepish when Quil, Aryll or her Grandmother forced her right back down to bed.

"Now now, dear," The old woman said to her at one point; a soft, patient smile on her face. "I understand you may have the urge to move, but your body needs to work into it. We'll start helping you up come morning and then you'll get your movement back in no time." Her kind smile only covered what was a stubborn, matronly strength within her words and Medli felt it was impossible to argue against them.

"I was just..." She began... eying the other side of the room. "I feel like I'm missing something... and I thought I saw another bed earlier... Is there someone in it?"

The room grew deathly still when her words were understood by everyone present. As if it were a cue, the mailman Rito quietly excused himself from the small house and Aryll grabbed her telescope to follow after, muttering apologies and that she wanted to stargaze for awhile. Tetra, standing by the still, quiet Link, frowned and worriedly looked down at him, but his silence seemed the worse thing in the entire home. It was as consuming as the sea itself.

"Well.." His Grandmother sadly looked around and seemed to struggle at finding an answer. Medli found this terribly worrisome and couldn't help it when the pit of her stomach felt as if it were going to drop. Just, what were they not telling her. "I'm sorry, young one, but there was some trouble out over the sea an-"

"It's Komali." Link's voice cut through the room like a knife, silencing his Grandmother with precision and she shook her head before she seated herself by the fire. Medli blinked a few times and tilted her head at him, almost not sure if she had heard him right.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, voice wavering only slightly, "But... who did you say?"

The green-clad boy, now hunched over as if the all the seas were crushing him, slowly stood up with his head bowed. The blonde of his hair covered the piercing blue eyes and it felt as if his whole being were being constricted within himself. "It's Komali." He repeated, voice sad and thick with guilt. "We didn't tell you earlier because we were afraid you may injure yourself from the news."

Tetra snorted, shuffling awkwardly and smoothly moving herself into a corner of the room. Her only way to give them privacy. "Best say more then that or she may still hurt herself, dummy." She muttered quietly. Medli didn't completely hear her. Link's words were still burning in her mind.

"Ko-Komali? As in, Prince Komali?" She squeaked, hoping to the Great Valoo that she heard him wrong. When he didn't deny the claim, a strangled gasp exited her throat. "But.. but why? Why is he here? What's wrong with him? Link, please, tell me what's going on? I can't bear this silence, especially from you. I need the silence to stop!" His body flinched at her words and she saw the grimace that alighted his features. He looked sorely like a kicked puppy. "Link, please tell me!"

"I... I should have come for you sooner." He began, the hollowness of his voice nearly as bad as his own silence. "I stupidly assumed that you... and even Makar would somehow make it back for those temples on your own. I mean, hell, everything else seemed to be going alright, with some hope, so why not?" Medli was shocked to see a slight trickle of blood gleam off his bottom lip- his teeth were clenched so hard. "I ran off! Looking for a new Hyrule with Tetra while you and Makar were stuck in those Temples all alone! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He looked as if he was about to continue, but he was surprisingly interrupted.

By Medli herself. Her voice rung out, far stronger than she knew it could be and she almost hissed her words at him. "You're a hero. I never blamed you and I never will. I was there because I had to be and I knew I would return when I had to as well, no matter WHAT I had to go through for it to happen." He stared in shocked silence and she continued, ignoring the slight twinge of her throat as it complained from the constant use after being forced to silence for so long. "Even if I died, Link, I had accepted my fate. My only wish was for you to take care of Komali." He winced once more, but her voice softened and finished in an almost pleading voice. "So please, tell me what happened. I'm not mad Link, really."

He seemed too stunned and at war with himself to answer for a minute, but Tetra gruffly pushed him ahead, voice soft and sad with such worry in her eyes that it made Medli want to cry for her. The Pirate obviously cared for him, but there was nothing she could do to ease his pain. "Komali read the letter before Quil could show it to his father... he was the first to come here, without the aid of Quil or the knowledge of the weather on his mind."

_What!_

"He.. flew out in that weather?" Medli gasped, eyes flicking back between Tetra and Link, waiting for more of a response. She couldn't help it when her gaze shifted also to the bed at the other end of the room, silent and still, with a bulk of a boy nestled beneath the covers. "Why would he do that?"

"He wanted to see you." Link said, voice stronger and less quiet. A spark was in his eyes now that stemmed from his need to console a friend and he shook his head. "I should have mentioned it sooner. He came here, wanting to see you and to help you. He put off everything just to get here and the storms out there tore at him. He looked like a beaten eagle when he got here." Seeing the safe looking close to shock he quickly added, "he's been resting for a day now and he's not hurt badly. We're just waiting for him to wake up now."

Medli wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. "So- so he's okay then?"

She was relieved when the Hero of Winds finally did the one thing she was hoping to see all day. He smiled. "He's going to be okay." The room seemed to light up after that, with Tetra relaxing her shoulders and his Grandmother letting out a breath Medli hadn't been aware she was holding, but that was okay.

Komali was there and he was fine. Everything would be okay now. The Sage felt herself smile in return. There, she made another silent vow to herself. That she'd work to get herself healthy, ease Link's guilt and make sure she was there when Komali woke up. She wanted to see him too, after all.

So when three days passed and Medli finally reached the point she could walk outside with a small stick as her cane, she wasn't worried or overly excited when she heard the tussle and shouts coming from the small thatched cottage. In fact, she was perfectly okay and accepting of the world. Link stayed by her side each step of the way and she was already certain of what she'd do next .

When Medli, Sage of the Earth temple, stepped into the house to see a worried Link, holding a frantic Komali to his bed, she didn't hesitate when she spoke from the doorway, amused, but most of all, finally happy.

"Oh Komali," She said, smiling all the way, "you're always so stubborn about anything once you make up your mind. Can't you see Link is trying to help you?"


	14. Chapter 14

" _ I promised that I would be by your side until you awoke so that I could finally do the one thing I couldn't the day I left: Apologize. I'm sorry and I don't know if you'll ever forgive me." _

The day Komali woke up on Outset Island was the day many things happened all at once. Within the first hour of being awake, he was force fed soup by Link's grandmother and yelled at for his recklessness. He also learned that seeing Medli again was probably the beginning of one of his more stupid moments in his entire life. After he had finally seen her and she smiled brightly at him as if everything in the world was right again, the loud, worried Prince who had fought with the Hero of Winds in order to get off his bed suddenly learned what tongue-tied was.

He didn't say a word to her. Just stared. Trying to speak was impossible and before he could even muster a grunt, the world collapsed around him and food was stuffed in his mouth. Many people all at once tried to comfort, yell and explain to him what had happened within the past few days, but he barely heard a word of it. His red eyes kept glancing towards the corner, where Medli stood watching him, one crutch under her arm to hold her up. It made him wince inside.

Yet he still didn't know how to SPEAK to her. It was appalling how he suddenly felt frozen.

By the time he had been awake for a good five hours, Komali decided that things were getting ridiculous. She was still standing to the side, watching as the others catered to him. She had tried to come closer once, but was quickly rebuffed by Aryll, who refused to let the Sage tend to him for fear she might lose her balance and fall. She was still healing you know and those legs weren't completely ready to hold their own just yet! In fact, by the time Komali was able to piece the past three days together and muster up the nerve to try getting out of his bed again, Medli had been forced to sit.

She was on the other side of the room, waiting patiently, quiet, but never frowning. The entire time she kept smiling and Komali wasn't sure if it was a good thing that his throat kept tightening up every time he looked at her.

"Hey, you don't have to wait anymore you know." He was knocked out of his reverie when Link;s voice was suddenly in his ear. Glancing to the side, the rito realized that his green-clad friend was now sitting by him. "I know we've kept you two from talking as soon as she said something to you, but that's only because Grannie didn't want you to over work yourself too quickly, but I think you waited long enough."

He was talking quietly, low enough that his voice didn't travel across the room as most were prone to do in the small house. Komali appreciated this as he whispered back, "... I.. Link.. what do I say to her?"

The two of them looked back to the other side of the room, enjoying the view of Link's Grandmother calmly knitting in her chair while Tetra re-tied Medli's crutch together to make it last a little longer. Aryll was waving and yelling something out the window happily crying out to her "gulls" about the good day. It took a few seconds before Link decided to speak up again, but the smile in his voice was hard to miss.

"Say anything you want to say." He coaxed, pushing Komali a litlte forward to ease him off the bed. "You're fine now after exhausting yourself in that storm the other day, I'm positive you'll be able to walk fine, but her... her legs still wobble on and off. So you have to go say something to her, not the other way around. So just go."

Komali gulped and nodded his head, but once he found that standing really wasn't all that hard – in fact, he felt quite refreshed after sleeping for three days- he suddenly felt a surge of courage run through him. Smiling back to Link who was currently biting his bottom lip in concern, he smiled. "Thanks... and don't worry about anything. I forgave you before I even flew out in that storm."

The tension that rolled off Link's shoulders at that statement was so noticeable that even the room seemed to lighten up.

"That... Medli forgave me too." He whispered, voice cracking just a smidge.

Komali felt a tiny crack in his own voice, "...That sounds like her. Do me a favor and go on a walk with Tetra all right? You could use the fresh air and-"

"You want time alone with her?" Link finished, smiling as the Prince flushed and glanced away. "That's no problem, we already planned on shell hunting in a little bit for Aryll, so take all the time you need." Standing up next to him, Link placed a hand on his shoulder and began walking him towards the other side of the room. "Now no more stalling. We have all the time in the world to catch up later, but you have a Sage who has been wanting to talk to you for days. It was hard to even make her leave your bed side once she was able to leave her own as it is, don't keep her waiting too long."

Komali wasn't sure what to say to that statement, so he instead just nodded his head and allowed himself to be herded to the other side of the room. Each step that took him closer to his long time friend felt like lead was dropping into the pit of his stomach, but his eyes stated glued to hers. She herself, noticed their advance and stared back, smiling and brightening up at his approach. She swung her legs a little off the edge of the bed in a tiny dance and reached for her crutch, but Tetra quickly held it out of her reach and winked. Making a little whine, she gave up and allowed herself to wait.

Komali found her suddenly couldn't stop smiling. A tiny smile. The kind you hold when ever thing is slowly starting to mend after all the seems fell out and flew away.

"Well Tetra, think it's time to get some shells?" Link asked finally when they approached close enough for him to shove Komali onto the foot of Medli's bed. If Komali hadn't been so busy uprighting himself after the sudden shove, he would have noticed the Hero wink towards the blonde pirate who grinned a tricky smile in return.

"About time you decided to go." She reprimanded, finally giving Medli her crutch and walking past Link in one smooth motion. "Here I thought you were planning to watch these two all day."

Komali looked to Medli, who in turn, looked to him, before they both glanced to the Pirate and the Hero and laughed. Were they trying to be subtle? They weren't very good at it.

Link rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and waved to Komali before catching up to Tetra who was already about to walk out the doors. "If I recall, you were the one fiddling with a crutch all day not me."

"Shut up." That was the last thing the two Rito heard before the door slammed shut behind them. The laughter that erupted was like a healing drought that both Komali and Medli took part in and even Link's Grandmother let out a light chuckle or two. Looking at the two she smiled kindly and eased herself off her chair.

"Well.. I guess I'll leave you two alone for a bit. But if you need anything, you need only call me. I'll be up in the loft." Setting her knitted supplies down gently, she made herself scarce as well and Komali felt very appreciative of her not trying to hide behind subtlety. However, he suddenly realized one thing.

Five in a half hours after he woke up, he was finally alone with Medli for the first time in what felt like ages. His mouth went dry and his throat tightened up again. What did Link tell him he could say again? He immediately started fiddling with his fingers and licked his lips, striving to come up with something to say. So that it wouldn't have to be awkward for them, but as the seconds ticked on by he had to admit that awkward had already came and made itself comfortable.

He groaned and covered his face in his hands.

"... A...are you alright?" Medli's voice, soft and concerned, reached him as a small hand touched his back. "You're not in pain are you? I know Link's Grandmother said you should be find now that you're rested, but if you feel that you're not up to it you don't have to-"

He laughed. An outright chuckle that shut her up instantly but he kept his face covered and shook his head. "Still a mother hen even after all this time..." He laughed some more and felt her hand twitch when she heard him before she laughed lightly as well, though still unsure.

"I'm.. trying.." He peeked over at her and said helplessly, "I didn't want this to be awkward, but it already is... I'm just exasperated with myself."

"Oh..." Her hand slid off him and he found he deeply missed the small pressure and had to hold back whining at the loss of it. "Well..." She hedged quietly, ringing her own hands together as she tried to look into his eyes that were peeking from behind his hand. "I know one way we could end the awkwardness..."

His hands dropped and he looked at her curiously. "How so?"

He arms were around him before he could even blink as she pulled him into a hug as tight as her frail arms could muster. Feeling her around him as she delved her face into his neck made him tingle and tense all at once, but he quickly rallied and hugged her in return. She felt so small in his embrace. So very weak. Was this because of her time in the Temple? He felt irritation seep into him and he grimaced, tightening his hold against her, but worrying all the same about her body. It was so easy to feel her bones. Too easy.

His annoyance vanished when she sighed in relief against his ear, breathe brushing against his skin like a soft kiss. For a few moments, she kept holding him, and he wondered how just a mere hug could suddenly make him forget what they were even talking about.

"You end the awkwardness by hugging me and saying hello, dummy." She chided after they held each other for what seemed forever. The cough that turned into happy laughter lurched through him like he'd been punched and he tightened his hold on her. She laughed as well, but her own laughed turned into light sobs as Komali felt the wetness that began to pool on his shoulder. Deciding to not bring it up, he let her cry silently as they both laughed and held one another and let the silence consume them.

This time, it wasn't too awkward anymore and when he felt she was finally done, he pulled her back look at her and wiped the wetness off her cheeks.

"Hi, Medli." He whispered quietly, "I missed you."

She hiccuped and smiled with watery eyes. "I missed you too, Komali."

At that point, the Prince of the Rito's decided that everything he'd been doing the past few months had been worth it, just for this moment he found himself. It was all completely worth it.

While the two of them held each other and began to finally gain the comfort that was so hard to find at first, Link and Tetra found themselves on the watch tower, on the other side of the island. Instead of watching out into the ocean however, they were instead watching the house that looked so small from the distance.

However, through Aryll's telescope that Link had just borrowed a bit ago, it wasn't too hard to see into the window. Link's smile was all the reassurance Tetra needed as he watched from the distance and she gave him a thump on the shoulder and grinned.

"Well look at that, I guess they're going to be alright after all, aren't they?" She said, taking the telescope from him and twirling it on her palm. "So are we done spying now?"

Relieved and feeling more like his old self then he had been in months, Link pulled Tetra down next to him and just sat there with the wind blowing in their faces. "Yeah, I think you're right," was his declaration as the two of them sat there in silence. Finally able to be as comfortable as the two Rito catching up on Outset Island. However there was still one thing Link wondered and worried about, that flitted around the back of his mind. What he was sure they'd all have to go through within the next week.

The return to Dragon Roost island, where a very upset Chief was waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe it took me this long to update this! I apologize, I'll be posting what's left on here all at once- and in time, I'll go back through all this and edit it. (When I find the time) I am so sorry!


	15. Chapter 15

-Wings Take Flight-

Another five days had passed before Komali and Medli seemed fit enough to do more activities then walking and resting outside of Link's home. The Sage still had to walk with a cane to keep her knees from wobbling most of the time, but the Rito Prince was healing splendidly well. In fact, he had already surpassed Medli in the process.

"It's only natural of course," Link's Grandmother had said when it had been brought up by Aryll. "The poor girl was stuck in that temple for so long, she has a lot more to make up for then the young Prince does."

Aryll had blinked her eyes in comprehension and seemed almost sheepish to not have realized that herself, "Oh...well, that makes sense." She had said.

With the sun high and the wind a gentle breeze along the island, the two Rito made it their new goal to walk together and get their strength up. Link often times took them for tours around the area, keeping track on their progress and always turning back when it looked as if Medli couldn't make it much further. He had planned on getting them towards the forest at the peek of the island before they had to go, but as the days passed and the two regained their strength quickly, Komali had other ideas.

He wanted to stretch out his wings, and Medli feared she may not be able to follow him.

Quil took this as his chance to help the two out instead of Link. The Hero of Winds did not resist this change as he knew nothing of flying or of how devastating it was to be unable. With all the walking Link had taken them through, Quil was able to lead the two up to the peek of the Island, just across from the woods and set up and area on a rock for them to practice their ascent.

"The wind is perfect today," He told them as they stretched their arms and watched the ocean waves roll off in the distance. Komali could barely notice Aryll with her telescope as she watched them from the lookout. Link and Tetra were with her, sitting around, presumably talking. He also noticed the other occupants of Outset meandering about the island with their daily chores and heard the echoes of a over large pig wailing down below the cliff. Just the sight of being so far above everyone lifted Komali's spirits and boosted his excitement for finally letting his wings out once more. Glancing back towards the rock Quil had Medli on, his excitement faded.

Medli looked terrified. She sat upon the walk glancing about nervously and seemed unwilling to look off in the distance as Komali was doing. Everything about the rigid stance of her shoulders to the clenched teeth showed her anxiety. The Prince quickly walked back over towards her and grabbed her hand, gently massaging her fingers in order to relax them.

"Is everything alright Medli?" He asked worriedly, still rubbing her fingers while he stared into her scared eyes. "You were okay walking up here yesterday, but you're really pale today. What's the matter?"

Chewing her lip nervously, the Earth Sage rung her hands together and guiltily looked down, "Well..it's just.. I haven't used my wings in a long time, you know?" Komali blinked, trying to decipher what exactly she was leading to with that as he continued to rub her fingers gently, holding them within his tanner fingers. It was amazing how pale she'd gotten through the months she had been gone. It caused a knot to tighten in his stomach.

"Hmmm... I guess you didn't use your wings much while you were in the temple?" Quil asked quietly, standing near the two as he gauged the direction and speed of the wind. Glancing up to the mail man, Medli quickly shook her head.

"Oh no, I did use them! Whenever I had to get to the prayer room I had to fly! It's just..." She sighed helplessly and glanced back down again. "After awhile it hurt to bring them out... and once time they dispersed before I could land... and I was pretty high above those stairs..." Medli's eyes glazed over as she remembered the occurrence and a shiver passed down her spine. Komali noticed and frowned.

Quil did not seem terribly surprised by her story and nodded his head. "I can understand why you would be fearful to try again, but I will keep you safe, and you will not be the one jumping off this cliff." She glanced towards him again and he continued. "You may stand and use the rock for jumping, keeping you pretty close to the ground itself. If anything else happens," The mailman motioned towards his own arms for emphasis, "I will be able to catch you."

"Yeah that's right!" Komali said enthusiastically, "We'll both be here to help you!" The Prince was confident that his own flying would be just fine after he gave his wings a little work out and he wanted his Medli to feel secured in her own practice. His cheeks reddened slightly at his claim to ownership in his own mind causing him to drop her hands quickly and turn his back to her. "A-anyway I guess I should try first?"

The older Rito hummed his permission. "If you are ready, then who am I to stop you? Take small steps first, however, I don't want to have to save your feathers too soon now."

"Don't you worry, I'll be just fine!" Komali promised.

In a flourish, the Rito Prince held his arms out and with only a mere thought and force of will, his arms were immediately engulfed in the white and black feathers that spanned out from his body. A few downs fluttered to the dirt and the wind blew through his wings like it was greeting an old friend. Medli watched with wide eyes as he hopped up along the rocks to gain height and enjoyed the feel of wind uplifting below him. Without preamble, he quickly leaped off the heights and fluttered downward, practicing the motion of flapping as he descending back towards the ground. It was slow progress as the wind picked up as if sensing his actions and held him aloft for a few seconds longer with each flap. The smile on the Prince's face was invigorating for the sage, but she gulped nonetheless.

She was quite certain that it would not be so easy for her on her first try. When Komali landed, he climbed back up again and repeated the motions. Fluttering down over and over until he felt his wings had enough of warming up. Climbing up one more time, he leaped once more and instead of drifting downward, he surged his muscles with strong thrusts and soared upwards, the wind carrying him with ease. Crowing in triumph, he circled the area a few times brushing his feet against the single tree on their side of the peek as he smiled down towards Medli and Quil. The postman kept a firm stare on him, watching each beat of his wings to track his progress, while the sage smiled tentative and rung her hands together again.

When he landed once more, Quil quickly took charge and ordered him to stay grounded before he motioned for Medli to stand. She nervously followed his instruction and glanced worriedly towards the top of the rocks, not sure if she was ready to actually get off the ground just yet.

"Just let your wings out for now," Quil encouraged her with a soft voice, "You don't have to try until you're ready." Surprisingly, this calmed her down slightly. Nodding her head, Medli glanced towards Komali for reassurance and shook her arms lightly when he smiled at her. She could do this. Letting her wings out for a bit shouldn't be so bad... there was nothing to worry about at all.

The flinch was habitual. The clinching of her eyes and grinding of her teeth all instinctive towards what she had been used to the last time she had tried to furl out the feathers that signified her race. She expected an electric shock to zap through her nerves. For her arms to sting as if her own bones had snapped. What Medli didn't expect when her mind came towards her wings was the familiar brushing of feathers that crawled up her arms or the warmth she felt deep in the pit of her stomach when they brushed against her legs. There was a slight ache, a pulsing pain that felt more like a reminder than an actual shock.

It only took her a few seconds to realize her wings were out, and she wasn't on the ground writhing in pain from it. The sage blinked, staring down at the brilliant down and white feathers that graced her and felt as if something had clicked inside of her. Something that had been ajar for awhile now. A laugh, tiny, relieved escaped her and she continued staring in astonishment at the brilliant wings she had summoned. They were really there.

"Yes! You did it!" Komali's arms wrapping around her, non-too shyly as he would have done ages ago, felt like a barrage of warmth and glee in those few seconds and he laughed loudly, replacing the quiet laugh she had graced the air with. "I knew you could do it, doesn't it feel great?"

She contemplated the question, flexed her wings upward and brushed the tips of them lightly against the fingers Komali held around her. His breath was short, waiting for her verdict and she felt more warmth enter her. It was strange to feel so warm after being so cold for those long months. She had been warming up ever since she got here, but standing there, wings out, her Prince's arms around her in glee; it seemed even more missing pieces towards her life were clicking into place.

"Yes, it does." She answered, allowing a bright smile to flash across her features.

-The Time Is now-

"My Prince, I must speak with you." It had only been a couple of hours since the flying lesson, and Medli had been taken off by Aryll and Tetra to help with dinner. Quil, sparing only a few words to Link on the porch of the small hut, had taken Komali off towards the beach, where only the crabs and waves kept them company. He walked slowly, enjoying the feel of sand beneath his toes, but the words of the postman surprised him. He hadn't been called so formally since he had arrived here. Whatever Quil wanted to speak to him about-the Rito boy realized it was important.

"What is it?" He asked gravelly, almost worried to know the answer.

He was right to worry as Quil quickly replied without preamble. "Your father wasn't happy with your disappearance act. In fact, he was quite livid and had originally sent me to heal Medli and drag you back before she had awoke." The sputter that erupted from Komali's lips was silenced before it could even become a complain when the postman held his hand up for more time. "Do not fret, I have sent him a letter explaining what has happened. We're not in trouble for that."

Komali wasn't sure he liked the silent  _ but _ at the end of that sentence and he gulped. "Err..th...then what are we in trouble for?"

"You, my dear Prince, have missed your coronation."

Oh.

Well crap.

The conversation between the two Rito halted for a moment as their footprints dissipated with the wind. They continued their walk, with Komali facing the ground, almost ashamed, but unrepentant.

"I wouldn't have wanted to be there without Medli anyway." He stated after they had walked for awhile. He was surprised to see Quil laugh at that.

"I am not surprised to here that, my Prince." He replied, placing a hand on the back of Komali's shoulder. "However, I received a letter from your father today. And it's of the utmost importance that we follow what it says lest we get ourselves into more trouble." Curiously, Komali stared up at him and waited for him to continue. He didn't, waiting for the Prince to ask for himself. Sighing and closing his eyes, feeling a slight headache coming along, he shrugged his shoulders and stood there: waiting.

"What are his demands?" He asked, not sure if he'd like this bit of news either.

"We are to return as soon as we are ready to leave. Link is to take us back, as Medli is incapable of long-distance flight at the moment and, quite frankly Komali, I don't think you're up for it either," Komali opened his mouth to contest this, "Now don't give me that look, you've only flown around the island today and I'm not putting my life on the line because you're stubborn." He shut up and Quil continued. "Upon our return, your father will discuss what has happened before planning a new date for the Coronation."

Biting his bottom lip, Komali glanced back towards the hut worriedly and stared intently at the walls as if he were trying to see through them and towards the others inside of it. So far, it didn't seem too far from what he expected to happen, but a part of him felt like he was missing something. He didn't like feeling that way. He fluidly turned his back on Quil and began the trudge back towards the hut, shaking his head with worry and unsure exactly how to respond to it. Was he ready to see his father again after what he did? Naturally, he was in trouble, he went against what he had been ordered to do, but did he have much of a choice? For him, there had been no other choice but to come here- to see Medli, but would his father see it that way? Not likely, especially with his big event being skipped. He had definitely botched that up. Guiltily he resolved himself and determined, walked with his head held high.

It had been his choice and if he had a chance to repeat it he would have made the same choice over and over again. He knew this, there was no backing out. Glancing back towards Quil to see if he was following, he stated as calmly as he could.

"Let's tell the others then. I guess it is time that we head home, isn't it?"

"A wise decision, my prince."

-Ship Out to Sail-

The Pirate Ship was quick to fill and quick to prepare to set out. Link and Tetra didn't question it when they were told to return the Rito home and it had been an awkward good-bye to the Hero of Wind's family. Komali regretted that he may not have another chance to try Link's favorite soup again, but had smiled when Aryl told them they'd see each other once again. Saying good-bye was always a little weird, but knowing he might see his new friends again was a nice idea.

Medli had protested being unable to fly just as much as Komali had wanted to once she learned of them taking the ship back home.  _ "I wanted to be able to return home on my own wings!"  _ She had cried but something in her voice sounded more scared of returning home then the actual mode of transportation to get there. She hadn't admitted to anything, but the Sage had grown quiet towards everyone once they had all boarded and set off. She had down-right turned the cold-shoulder on everyone once Outset Island was no longer in the view of Aryl's telescope. (Link swore up and down he borrowed it again, but Komali wasn't so sure he trusted that sneaky grin the boys eyes when he'd pulled it out for all to see.)

Although, Medli wasn't silent towards Quil. Perhaps that was because despite the trip on the ship, the postman still helped her practice daily with her wings. Seeing her talk with the older Rito each day and clam up towards everyone else the rest of the time was painful. It probably wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for that fact she wouldn't even look at Komali.

Even Link got a smile out of her a few times.

The trip would take awhile, he knew that, she he tried to not let his own jealousy and fears get the best of him. Working on the ship was tiring- Tetra made sure there were no slackers- and things seemed to be quite busy during the day. The only thing not busy was the weather. It for once decided to stay sunny. So, taking that as a sign he should try to stay sunny as well, Komali decided to find time to speak to Medli eventually. If he couldn't find time, he was dead set on making time.

Make it he did. Being on the ship for four days had made him tired of the silence and as night fell and the work during the day calmed down, he climbed to the top of the roost, where Medli practiced with her wings. She would still be up there, hours after everyone went to bed and just drifted off at sea. He knew this, he'd been watching her each night, ensuring himself that she wasn't about to do anything stupid.

The wind blew lightly and though he tried to be quiet, the shuffling his hair and clothes in the breeze alerted the sage to his presence before he even got himself up onto the lookout comfortably. Her silence towards his movement didn't make him feel any better though, just angry. Why was she so quiet towards him all of a sudden? Had he done something wrong? He couldn't put his head around it. Grunting in an attempt to catch her attention- it failed- it settled himself to sitting next to her, keeping his eyes trained on her profile.

"Nice night out, isn't it?"

A slight hum escaped her to agree, but other then that, her eyes stayed distance watching the horizon. Komali prodded again.

"It's getting easier to fly right? I've been watching Quil train you and you look to be getting better."

This time he didn't even get a hum. Sighing sadly feeling like a kicked dog the Prince looked down towards his hands and let out a long-suffering sigh.

"Did I do something?" He asked after a few minutes, keeping his hands clasped together and refusing to look back at her, lest his own inner emotions came out and made him blubber like a big baby. "You haven't been talking to me, well to anyone really, and I'm starting to worry. If I have done something to you, I'm sorry, but I don't like you not talking to me."

Silence followed his statement, but an intake of breath came from her and he finally noticed her own hands were shaking. Without thinking, he reached over and grabbed the delicate fingers within his own and finally met her gaze with his. He was surprised to see sadness there in her face, with teeth clenched and fear burning in her orbs.

"M-medli?" He asked, squeezing her hand for a response.

Finally, he got one. Whining softly, the girl closed her eyes tightly in a grimace of pain before suddenly falling against him, head tucked up under his chin. Surprised, but not annoyed by the sudden change of events, Komali quickly pulled her close to him and held her, much as his Grandmother had once done for him when he was little and crying over his fear for thunder storms.

He was so lost in thought and revelation towards the parallel that he almost missed when she finally spoke. Her voice was soft and muffled against his neck and her breath caused a shiver to run down his spine. "...I'm scared." She admitted softly. "I don't know what's going to happen to me when we get back... I don't have my harp anymore, I don't even know if I can understand Valoo enough to be his attendant again or if I even want to. I... I don't know if I can go back to being who I once was, Komali." She hiccuped and the Rito Prince stiffened upon the realization that she might be crying on him.

The hot droplets of water hitting his skin confirmed this suspicion and he almost went mad.

"I..I'm so sorry," She continued, "I left you..without a word of good-bye or anything.. I just left. Now I'm back and I don't know what to do or what to expect, you're about to ascend beyond my reach now. You're grown up, ready for your coronation and I left you. I'm so sorry. I had to, I couldn't say no, but.. but I..."

Shushing her with non-intelligable words, Komali consoled and rocked her and nuzzled his face against the top of her head. "Stop apologizing. You had to, like you said... and you suffered far worse then I did... I'm more ashamed of the fact I couldn't get Link to tell me sooner what had happened to you." Almost as a side-note he muttered bitterly to himself, "...and I never got that flower for you either."

"What?" She tilted her head slightly to look at him and he flushed.

"N-nothing it's nothing!" He rallied quickly before tilting her head to look at him. "Medli, I don't care what has happened or what's going to happen. All I care about is that you're here now. That's all I ever wanted in the first place anyway." His face was surely glowing he felt, but the Prince pressed on. "Don't apologize for doing what needed to be done, Medli. You've always been the responsible one, not me. I've just been the coward." He continued before she couldn't interrupt him. "First I was afraid you'd take my Nana from me as a kid, then I was afraid to even get my wings when Valoo wasn't normal. I ignored you, and was a spoiled brat. Then when I finally knew what I wanted to do and decided to do it, you disappeared. If anyone should apologize it's me. I never did a thing to tell you how much you meant to me and I didn't try hard enough to find you..."

"Komali stop-"

"No Medli it's true!"

He was surprised when a light hand swatted him in the face, the sage glaring angrily at him. His entire insides seized up in that one moment and the sea air and dark sky didn't seem to exist anymore. There was just her, and him, sitting atop the look out tower, holding each other in their arms. With a fury she hadn't felt in ages, Medli glared up at him and poked his nose sharply with one finger.

"You are no coward." She hissed. "You grew up. You learned. And don't be silly about trying to find me, it wouldn't have worked anyway! You never would have known I was in that temple if you had just flown over it!" He wanted to protest this point, but held his peace. He knew she was right with that one. "And I'm the coward. I've been ignoring you because I'm scared and don't know what to do and I didn't know what to say. Quil doesn't ask questions, he knows what needs to be done and he's so good at just making anyone feel secure. So I stayed with him to use my wings, but you... I shouldn't have ignored you. I'm sorry... I shouldn't be ignoring anyone, silence scares me." She gulped and glanced down, her ire fading quickly. "I'm scared of everything now."

Komali sighed and drew her even further into his arms. She didn't protest only melted like a flimsy doll against him and breathed deeply. He hadn't meant for a deep discussion like this to happen, but perhaps it was needed to ensure the rest of the trip home wasn't awkward. With them or anyone else. Link was having enough guilt trips already and it was about to drive Tetra up the wall. Komali knew this and he also knew that keeping Medli in a better mood would help alleviate that. Closing his eyes, he nuzzled his little sage gently and kissed the top of her head.

She watched him after that, relaxed in his presence but worrying her bottom lip as if she were trying to bite through it. He watched her as well, and the wind howled while everything else went by them but they just continued watching each other. It was then, that Komali finally knew what he wanted to say to her.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered, moving some stray strands of hair out of her face while he smiled softly. "I'm here, and I'm not letting you go again. Everything will turn out fine as long as you're near me. It's as simple as that." Nudging her nose with his, he smiled brighter and swore to her, "I promise."

Her response was feather-light, quick and for a mere moment he almost didn't think it had happened. Yet it did, and he'd never forget it. The sage had leaned up and lightly brushed her lips against his, humming a soft tune of acceptance towards his words before she completely relaxed in his arms. Glad that she wasn't looking at his face, Komali blushed as red as the sun could get and looked up towards the sky, hoping against all hopes that he wasn't dreaming.

With a sigh of contentment, Medli returned his promise. "Then by all means...let's go home Komali, and I'll never leave again."

For now, Komali and Medli both decided, that was enough.

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! The end of Missing You! Again, there are many things I'd like to edit about this- and if I could, I'd have the sequel out as well, but life has been busy and has kept me from writing on this. There was a sequel- partially done, and maybe in time, I can post it. We shall see, yes?

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of history towards this story. I started writing it years ago when I first beat the game and only recently finished it on another website back in April. I'll post the chapters here weekly until I reach the end, but some may not be as well written as others as I've had many years to improve between each point. 
> 
> I'll do my best to edit each chapter before posting, but there is only so much that I can do.


End file.
